Un año para recordar
by Larisa-ts
Summary: Traducción de 'A Year To Remember' de stargaze29. Precuela de 'Veo el resto de mi vida contigo'. ¿Qué sucedió ese año entre Jade y Tori?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'A Year To Remember' de stargaze29.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

**N/A: Así que aquí está, la última o primera (como lo quiera ver cada quien) pieza de este maravilloso rompecabezas de Jori. : )**

**NOTA/A: Esta historia es una precuela de mi historia 'I See The Rest Of My Life With You', es como una historia anterior de cómo comenzó la relación de Tori y Jade. Sé que haría una continuación de 'Lovely Tonight', pero he estado muy ocupada con las clases y no puedo pensar en una buena trama así que decidí desechar esa idea. Lo siento. Sin embargo ya termine esta. Va a constar de seis partes. Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído las otras dos historias de esta trilogía y a todos los que harán a causa de esta. ¡Espero lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

Actualmente Tori Vega está disfrutando estar sentada bajo el sol en el Café Asfalto, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos antes de que empiece la escuela.

'_Está tan agradable y pacífico aquí afuera' _pensó Tori cerrando sus ojos mientras una ligera brisa la cubría.

"Hombre, ¡claro que puedes meter una cabeza en un frasco tamaño promedio de pepinillos!" "Rex, ¡No es posible!" "¡Heeey" "¡Hey, hey Toré" "Hey Tory" "Vega".

'_Y, adiós paz', _pensó Tori mientras abría sus ojos para saludar a sus amigos y a la que no lo era como a ella siempre le gustaba recordar.

"Hey chicos", dijo Tori sonriendo apartando sus libros, "¿Qué tal?" pregunto mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

"El cielo", dijo una sonriente Cat Valentine. **N/T: Esta es una especie de juego de palabras, en inglés Tori pregunta "What's up?" que una traducción literal sería '¿Qué hay arriba?' y Cat dijo el cielo, en español pierde la gracia.**

Todo lo que pudieron hacer Tori y sus amigos fue sacudir la cabeza y sonreír a su alegre amiga.

"Sólo estábamos hablando de la graduación… oh y la Fiesta Pasando a otro lado, heey" respondió Andre añadiendo un pequeño baile al final.

"¿Así es como están llamando a nuestra fiesta de graduación este año?", preguntó Tori mientras sonreía a sus amigos tratando de retirarse.

"Sí para ustedes Messrs. and ladies, estábamos debatiendo en si contratar o no a un DJ este año, o un grupo; lo que sea que escojamos va a estar a toda madre", dijo Andre emocionado.

"¿Qué significa eso exactamente?" pregunto Robbie.

"¿Qué? ¿A toda madre?

"Sí, y a todo eso, ¿de dónde salió el hablar 'correctamente' y…"

"Hombre no lo sé. No se piensa el argot, sólo te avergüenzas a ti mismo", dijo Andre palmeando la espalda de Robbie.

"Oh, es muy tarde para eso. Esta mañana el chico se avergonzó a si mismo mientras se ponía el ungüento en su…" "¡Rex!", interrumpió Robbie.

"Bueno, lo hiciste", dijo Rex.

Tori no pudo ayudar a algo así que se río de ambos, mientras se le figuro haber visto a Jade mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo fijamente. Claro, que cuando Tori se giro a ver a la chica la cálida sonrisa que pensó había tenido en su rostro hace un segundo había terminado para convertirse en su usual ceño fruncido. Tori no sabía porque pensó que sería diferente; no es como si las dos chicas fueran cercanas. Tenían sus momentos, pero después de cada uno de ellos Jade siempre se las arreglaba para alejar a Tori otra vez y Tori estaba empezando a creer que ella jamás llegarían a ser más de lo eran ahora.

'_¿Qué somos exactamente?', _pensó Tori antes de ser traída de regreso a la realidad.

"Vega. Vega… ¡Tori!" dijo Jade con, lo que pensó Tori, un ligero toque de preocupación, pero esa teoría fue pronto destruida en pedazos por la siguiente declaración de Jade. "¿Acaso tu pequeño lindo cerebro tuyo se desconecto a sí mismo por falta de uso?"

Tori entrecerró los ojos para Jade antes de ver a Cat, quien le había hecho una pregunta mientras ella estaba en su mini trance.

"¿Qué decías Cat?" preguntó Tori.

"Jaja, eso rimo…that Cat… jeje", dijo Cat riendo. **N/T: De nuevo perdió el sentido en español, la pregunta original de Tori es 'What was that Cat?'**

Todos sacudieron sus cabezas de nuevo a su amiga pelirroja, sabiendo que eventualmente ella volvería a la conversación.

"Oh, lo que estaba diciendo… oh sí, ¿tienes una cita Tori?" pregunto Cat.

Para entonces Jade estaba de nuevo escuchando la conversación, pero siguió fingiendo que estaba en realidad leyendo el libro en sus manos en vez de oír la respuesta de Tori.

"Faltan como tres meses para la fiesta. ¿Por qué tendría una cita?" pregunto Tori.

"Querida hermana, ¿no has oído jamás de reservar con anticipación?" pregunto Trina, abriéndose paso para ponerse entre Tori y Robbie.

"Primero que nada, es una cita, no una habitación de hotel y para ser honesta no estoy preocupada de tener a alguien con quien ir", dijo Tori indiferente respecto a la situación.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo podemos ser hermanas?" pregunto Trina dramáticamente.

"Me pregunto eso seguido", respondió Tori, lo cual termino con ambas hermanas Vega sacándose la lengua una a otra.

"No te preocupes Tori, yo planea ir solo", dijo Robbie.

"Hmm, como si tuvieras elección", dijo Rex, obteniendo una risilla de el resto de los de la mesa.

"Chicos, déjenlo en paz. Gracias Robbie, por apoyarme", dijo Tori sacándole una sonrisa.

"De nada" respondió Robbie.

Todos siguieron hablando mientras Tori volvía a sus pensamientos. Por alguna razón Tori no sentía la necesidad de encontrar un chico; no sólo para bailar, sino en general. Ella se ha estado sintiendo así por un tiempo y sus dos últimos novios del año pasado, Ryder y el Joven Steven, no ayudaron mucho. Tori sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se hacía más madura y no le era necesario tener un novio como su hermana lo hacía a cada dos segundos. Justo entonces la campana sonó, señalando que era hora de que el grupo se dirigiera a clases.

"Nos vemos hermanita", dijo Trina dándole a Tori un abrazo de despedida.

Este era el primer año de Trina en la UCLA (Universidad de California). Ella no alegra más a Hollywood Arts con su increíble talento (como a ella le gusta llamar). Sus clases no empezaban hasta dentro de otra hora, pero como estaba despierta cuando Tori se iba a la escuela, incluso aunque no lo admitiera, como que extrañaba al pequeño e insignificante grupo de su hermana.

"Nos vemos", dijo Tori mientras se iban. "¡Trata de no hacer que nadie se tropiece "accidentalmente" en tu clase de actuación hoy!"

"¡No te prometo nada!" le respondió Trina gritando mientras atravesaba el estacionamiento.

Todos se habían levantado y se dirigían a la puerta, Tori y Jade fueron las últimas en levantarse de la mesa. Tori se giro para dejar la mesa cuando su pie derecho se atoro en el asiento, haciendo que se callera. Antes de que Tori se diera de cara contra el suelo, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura evitando que comiera pavimento; ellas lentamente se incorporaron para estar de pie y Tori no podía creer quien fue su salvadora. Los brazos de Jade seguían alrededor de la cintura de Tori, mientras que los de Tori le rodeaban el cuello. Ninguna de las chicas dijo una palabra; Tori estaba en shock y Jade parecía estar muy concentrada, casi como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo.

"Gr-Gracias Jade", dijo Tori.

"Como sea", dijo Jade volviendo a su usual yo, alejándose abruptamente de Tori y marchándose.

Tori se quedo ahí por un segundo, preguntándose por qué extrañaba el contacto entre ella y la chica de pelo negro. Ella se sacudió antes de seguir a la gótica dentro de la escuela.

**N/A: Los reviews me hacen : D.**

* * *

**Pues aquí está la otra historia, les digo, está es mi favorita, y pues perdon por tardar tanto en subirla, para el siguiente cápítulo tambén me tardare en subir, será hasta la proxima semana yo creo, porque la semana pasada estuve en parciales y pues ahora tengo a mi abuelita enferma y pues, no he tenido tiempo, sin contar que en mi escuela nunca nos dan días de asueto nacional.**

**Stargaze29 les agradecer por leer su historia y pues si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**

**Feliz día del niño y que tengan buen inicio de mayo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'A Year To Remember' de stargaze29.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

**N/A: Ok, aquí está el capítulo dos. Lo decidí subir un poco antes. Estoy contenta de que le haya gustado tanto chicos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo también. Aquí vamos. : )**

* * *

Más tarde esa mañana del viernes el grupo tuvo la usual clase con su favorito y con trastornos mentales, pero extrañamente muy buen profesor el Señor Sikowitz; quien ahora mismo estaba haciendo la posición del pino mientras todos entraban al salón de clase y tomaban sus asientos. La clase y Sikowitz se miraban fijamente unos a otros como por un minuto antes de que Sikowitz decidiera finalmente hablar, o para ser más exactor, les grito.

"La clase de hoy vamos a averiguar quién va a ser el afortunado anfitrión de la ¡Pijamada, Interpreta Hasta Que Caigas!" dijo Sikowitz dejando de hacer su posición del pino y yendo directo hacia su bebida de coco, entonces volvió corriendo al centro del escenario del salón y se sentó en su estilo indio, mientras sorbía ruidosamente de él.

Cada año la clase de Sikowitz tenía, ya sea en su casa o la de alguno de los estudiantes; pijamadas donde se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde para interpretar escenas, canciones, etc. Y los grupos que tuvieran el mejor material ganarían un premio. La clase siempre lo esperaba con ansias porque ver las interpretaciones de sus compañeros cansados era muy hilarante; pero algunos de hecho eran hasta mejores, lo puedas creer o no, así que siempre se la pasaban bien.

"¡Yay, pijamadas!", dijo Cat emocionada. "Saben, una vez mi hermano estaba en casa de un amigos en una pijamada y él se comió el pez dorado de ellos… no lo han vuelto a invitar, jeje", dijo Cat sonriendo; obteniendo miradas de la clase entera, incluso Sikowitz dejo de sorber por un segundo.

"Entonces, ¿quiénes van a ser, Sikowitz?" pregunto Tori haciendo que la clase volviera al tema.

"Ah, sí. Las casas de los estudiantes en las que se van a quedar van a ser las de Sinjin Van Cleef, Sarah Berger, Kyle Smith y Jade West", dijo Sikowitz terminando la lista.

"Eso fue divertido Sikowitz, podría jurar que dijiste mi nombre", dijo Jade mientras se recostaba en su asiento con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo hice", dijo Sikowitz con un tono monótono.

"¡¿Qué?!", dijo Jade abriendo los ojos y sentándose derecha.

Jade se dirigió a el escenario y arrebato el papel que Sikowitz estaba leyendo y se aseguro de ver su nombre en el.

"¡Cat!, ¡te dije que no pusieras mi nombre en la lista!" grito Jade.

"¡Pensé que dijiste que lo pusiera!, ¡Lo siento!" dijo Cat escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

"Jade, Jade, cálmate. A parte de que ya llame a los padres de ustedes cuatro antes en la semana y ellos están bien con esto", dijo Sikowitz volviendo a sorber de su coco.

Jade le gruño y rompió el papel, lanzándolo lejos y tirando el coco de Sikowitz de sus manos antes de salir del salón. Tori y el resto de la clase vieron su salida, pero solo la mirada de Tori se quedo viendo un momento viendo la puerta antes de volver a mirar al profesor. Todo lo que hizo Sikowitz fue encogerse de hombros y sacar un coco que tenía escondido, que ya tenía popote, de algún lugar de su ropa y continúo bebiendo indiferentemente.

"Bueeeeno… ¡hora de hacer equipos!", dijo Sikowitz.

Los grupos de Sarah y Kyle terminaron siendo bastante más grandes que los otros dos, ya que la rareza de Sinjin espantaba a la gente y Jade sólo terminaba horrorizándolos más. Así que al final Sinjin termino con su usual grupo de raros amigos nerds y a pesar de que ellos sabían que la escogían bajo su propio riesgo, Jade termino con su usual grupo. Después de que la clase terminara Tori le dijo a Beck que encontraría a Jade y le daría su mochila. Tori tenía unas cosas que decirle a ella de todas formas por gritarle a Cat así. Después de buscar por casi toda la escuela, Tori finalmente encontró a Jade sentada en unas escaleras aisladas, mirando sus manos unidas. El estado en el que encontró a Jade hizo que Tori pensara dos veces como acerarse a la chica. Tori no podía ayudarla, incluso si ella la irritaba, por alguna razón cuando Tori veía a Jade afligida quería ayudarla a pesar de lo que sea que haga que este así.

"¿Qué te pasa Jade?", pregunto Tori realmente preocupada.

"Nada que te importe a ti Vega". Dijo Jade sin hacer contacto visual.

"En serio Jade, ¿qué tienes? Puedo notar que hay algo que en serio te está molestando" dijo Tori suavemente.

"¡Dije que nada que te importe Tori!", dijo Jade levantando su furiosa mirada para encontrarse con la ahora desafiante mirada de Tori.

"¡Dios! Por qué eres tan… ya sabes que, olvídalo. Estoy bastante segura de que tenemos suficiente tiempo para tener otra tonta pelea esta noche. ¿Sabes que de verdad heriste los sentimientos de Cat? No es como si te importara. ¡No puedo esperar que sea de noche!", dijo Tori sarcásticamente antes de dejar caer las cosas de Jade a sus pies e irse.

Jade solo se sentó ahí aturdida por un segundo por las palabras que dijo Tori antes de irse. Tori se metió en la piel de Jade por alguna razón y la podía leer cómo solo pocas personas podían hacerlo, y eso asusto a Jade. Ella no quería dirigir toda su jodida confusión hacia Tori, lo que solía suceder cuando estaban juntas solas. Eso fue precisamente porque la alejo en vez de dejarla acercarse a pesar de lo mucho que quería hacerlo. Algo la _estaba _molestando, Jade no estaba muy entusiasmada acerca de los demás viniendo a pasar la noche en su casa. Incluso estaba asombrada de que Sikowitz obtuviera permiso.

'_Mamá debió haber contestado el teléfono_', pensó.

Verán, la madre de Jade, Dana, siempre ha aceptado más la trayectoria artística de Jade que su padre Marcus. Todo lo que Dana dijo, fue que lo que sea que su hija decidiera, que diera todo de ella y que sea lo mejor que ella pueda ser. Por el otro lado, Marcus era menos permisivo con su estilo de vida… bueno, menos permisivo sería un eufemismo. El ha dicho bastantes veces una y otra vez su opinión de no aprobar los intereses profesionales de Jade, y desearía que se enfocara en sus estudios primarios en vez de los extracurriculares sin sentido (como a él le gusta llamarlos). Para resumirlo, más tarde esta noche no va ir bien en la residencia West si él se encuentra ahí.

'_Y las cosas están yendo tan bien_', pensó Jade sarcásticamente cuando recordó la última confrontación que tuvo con Tori.

Jade recogió sus cosas y salió de la escuela, hacia el estacionamiento de HA.

…

Jade se detuvo en la entrada y se estaciono en su lugar de la cochera, viendo que los autos de sus dos padres estaban también en sus lugares.

'_Bueno, esto va a ser divertido_', pensó Jade mientras salía de su Camaro negro 69 SS Convertible.

Jade entro a la casa por la puerta de la cochera y dejo sus cosas en la entrada antes de ir a la cocina, donde escucho que una fuerte discusión estaba tomando lugar. Jade decidió observar la escena desde afuera, viendo que sus padres no debieron haberla oído entrar a la casa.

"Maldita sea Marcus, ¡es tú hija!" grito una molesta Dana West.

"Ya lo sé, ¡por eso quiero lo mejor para ella y no que este metida… en esta fase por la que está atravesando!" le grito de regreso un Marcus igual de enfadado.

Jade apretó su mano en un puño ante las palabras de su padre y estaba a punto de hacer una gran entrada para que sus papás la notaran, pero su madre continúo y la detuvo.

"¡¿Etapa?! ¡¿Etapa?!" dijo Dana, apretando su mano alrededor del cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar los vegetales; haciendo que Marcus tragar y carraspear.

'_Oh Dios, sé que no puedo matarlo. Es el padre de Jade, pero él me está provocando_' pensó Dana mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

"Marcus… los Power Rangers eran una etapa, los pósters de Hot Pink Princess fue una etapa, pero el arte siempre ha sido algo que Jade ha amado desde que era pequeña. Nuestra pequeñita ama lo que ama y como sus padres debemos estar felices y orgullosos de que nuestra niña tuviera la suerte necesaria de encontrar lo que mucha gente no encuentra, una profesión que realmente ame. Y somos afortunados de encontrar eso así como si no me equivoco recuerdo, hubo una vez un joven que encontró exactamente lo que quería hacer. Al pasar el tiempo se convirtió en el Presidente y Director Ejecutivo de su propia compañía, a pesar de que alguien se empeñaba en hacer menos sus logros. Uno hubiera creído que él sería el padre que más apoyo daría a sus hijos en el mundo, pero supongo que no es así", termino de decir Dana.

'_¿De quién y de qué están hablando?_', pensó Jade confundida acerca de lo último que dijo su madre.

"No soy… él", dijo Marcus sonando menos seguro cuando termino la oración. "Mira, tengo que estar trabajando toda la noche en la oficina sin dormir", dijo cambiando de tema.

Dana sólo sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que sólo era una excusa para no estar ahí.

"Ok", dijo Dana volviendo a preparar la comida que había empezado antes.

En cuanto Marcus estaba saliendo de la cocina, Jade decidió que era tiempo de hacerse saber que estaba ahí. Marcus se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija, pero no le dio importancia y salió de la cocina.

"Jade", dijo el pasando a su lado.

"Padre", saludo Jade con el mismo entusiasmo, sin mirar atrás cuando paso.

Espero hasta que escucho que su padre se había ido, "Cómo que aún me gustan los Power Rangers en secreto… bueno, los originales por lo menos, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando con los pósters de esa princesa?" dijo Jade, tratando de hacer sonreír a su madre y a ella misma.

Jade avanzo hacia su madre, quién dirigió una sonrisa cálida a su hija. Cuando Jade estuvo junto a su madre en el comedor de la cocina; Dana le dio un abrazo cálido y un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Jade sonriera por fin.

"Ahí está", dijo Dana bromeando mientras ambas se separaban.

"Sí, sí", dijo Jade restándole importancia.

Dana rió y después se puso preocupo, dándose cuenta de que era temprano para que Jade estuviera en casa de regreso de la escuela.

"Jade, cariño, ¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano?" pregunto Dana.

"Bueno… cuando Sikowitz dijo que yo era una de los que vamos a ser anfitriones de una pijamada como que me asuste y me fui temprano para venir a casa y hacer un poco de control de daños, pero cuando llegue aquí parecía que el daño ya había sido hecho", dijo Jade.

"Oh, esto tiene que terminar, Jade, si tu quieres traer a tus amigos lo puedes hacer, esta es tu casa también y ese que se hace llamar tu padre va a tener que acostumbrarse", dijo Dana enojándose al pensar que su hija no quiere traer otros a su casa; ella lo dejo ir muy lejos, pero ya fue demasiado y su esposo estaba a punto de darse cuenta de cómo están las cosas de manera grosera. Calmándose ella misma, Dana continúo. "Una pregunta, si tú no te anotaste para ser una anfitriona ¿Cómo fuiste elegida?" pregunto Dana con una sonrisa curiosa.

Suspirando, "Cat puso mi nombre en la lista por accidente… y como que me desquite con ella", dijo Jade mirando sus pies.

"Oh, Jade… ya sebes lo que tienes que hacer respecto a eso", dijo Dana dándole a Jade una mirada maternal.

Jade sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias mamá por mm… por defenderme… de papá".

"Jade… te amo y amo que seas tan creativa. Por eso fue que acepte lo de la pijamada y me tome libre el día de mañana porque por lo que oí de la reglas parece que esto va a ser… interesante", haciendo que ambas, ella y Jade rieran. "Sé que amas lo que haces y ¿quién sería yo para interponerme en tu camino?", dijo Dana.

"Mi padre", dijo Jade enojada.

Suspirando, "Jade… no sé qué es lo que pretende tu padre, pero sí sé que te ama a su manera". Jade sólo rodo los ojos y bufó. "Sólo espero que sea lo que sea, vuelva en sí antes de que sea demasiado tarde" termino Dana en voz baja.

"Yo también" susurró Jade.

"Así que… ¿Quiénes van a venir esta noche?" dijo Dana aligerando el ambiente.

"Creo que los mismos de siempre. Beck, Robbie, André, Cat (a lo mejor), y… Tori", respondió Jade, haciendo una pausa antes de decir el nombre de Tori.

"¿Tori? ¿Es la misma Tori que me dijiste que no podías soportar?"

"Sí".

"¿La que te hace querer saltar de un puente?"

"Síiiiiii".

"¿La que prefieres comer comida de perro antes que oírla cantar?"

"¡Sí! Sí. Esa Tori", dijo Jade viendo a cualquier lugar que no fuera su madre.

"¿Y ella va a venir aquí?", preguntó Dana, mirando a su hija suspicazmente.

"Ajá", dijo Jade.

"…Pues bien, por fin voy a conocer a la chica que te hace que te angusties tanto", dijo Dana con una sonrisa, mientras regresaba a terminar la cena.

'_No tienes ni idea_', pensó Jade**.**

* * *

**Pues aquí está el capítulo 2 de esta historia, espero que les guste, en el próximo capítulo ya es la pijamada en casa de Jade y pues los dejo, espero subir el 3 en la semana, que tengan buen inicio de semana y pues los que vivan en México y no vallan a escuelas donde no te dan ningún puente como donde estoy yo pues disfruten su puente, sobre todo haganlo por los que vamos a estar en la escuela a las 7 am.**

**Stargaze29 les agradecer por leer su historia y pues si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'A Year To Remember' de stargaze29.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, afuera de la residencia West…

"Hazlo tú". "No, tú". "Robbie, ¡hazlo tú!" "¿Estás bromeando? Ella lo partiría a la mitad". "Exactamente". "Saben, mi hermano una vez partió un gusano por la mitad… después se lo comió, jeje". "Cat, ¿qué onda con los bocadillos raros de tu hermano?" "No lo sé… pero él dijo que el gusano sabía a pollo".

Tori, Andre, Robbie y Rex, todos se detuvieron a la mitad de lo que decían y le dieron a Cat la mirada de '¿Qué está mal con tu familia?'

"¡Yo lo haré!", dijo Cat emocionada tocando el timbre, siendo la única de la pandilla que había visitado antes la mazmorra de Jade.

Ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos después de que toco el timbre, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe revelando una figura oscura; haciendo que Tori y los demás gritaran. Robbie salto a los brazos de Andre, quien inmediatamente un segundo después lo dejo caer.

"Les tomo demasiada, pensé que todos se quedarían aquí afuera parados toda la noche", dijo Jade poniéndose bajo la luz del pórtico. "Entre… si se atreven", dijo mientras lentamente volvía al vestíbulo oscuro, dejando a los demás parados ahí con miedo.

"¡Kay 'kay!", dijo una animada Cat mientras entraba a la casa, los demás la miraron como si estuviera loca, pero rápidamente la siguieron.

"Hombre… ¡este lugar es gigante!", dijo Rex mientras la pandilla seguía a Jade a la sala.

"Gracias", dijo Jade con voz monótona. "Chicos, pueden poner todas sus cosas aquí, bolsas de dormir, etc. Hay dos baños en el pasillo de este piso, uno al final del pasillo y el otro del lado opuesto de la casa. También hay otros dos arriba. Ya que apenas son las diez y no vamos a empezar hasta la una pueden hacer lo que quieran chicos, pero si los atrapo a cualquiera de ustedes en mi cuarto… bueno, lo dejaré a su imaginación", termino Jade con una dulce sonrisa escalofriante.

"Wow, siempre eres un gigante rayo de luz, ¿no es así, Jade?" pregunto Tori sarcásticamente.

"Ya sabes", le respondió Jade inteligentemente de regreso.

"Todos tendrán que disculpar a mi hija, hola, soy Dana West", dijo la madre de Jade mientras entraba a la sala y saludaba a todos de mano.

Mientras Tori se fijaba en los rasgos de la mujer pudo ver el parecido entre ella y Jade, sólo que la piel de Dana era un poco más bronceada; y tenía esta majestuosa aura, pero igual de atrayente.

"Y tú debes de ser ¿Tori?", preguntó Dana saludando de mano a Tori y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, señora", dijo Tori regresando el saludo.

"He escuchado mucho de ti. Mm… no luces como una mujer demonio", dijo Dana de buen humor, riendo ante la mirada que Tori le dirigió a su hija y la sonrisa torcida que obtuvo de Jade como respuesta a cambio.

"No, señora, no lo soy", respondió Tori sonriendo, 'Pero en lo que a su hija respecta, uno podría afirmar que ella es un engendro de Satanás', termino Tori en su cabeza, dándole a Jade otra mirada.

"Bueno, es bueno verlos a todos. Si necesitan algo háganmelo saber, voy a estar haciendo la cena, la cual no tarda en estar lista", dijo Dana.

"Gracias Sra. West", respondieron Tori y los demás mientras la mujer mayor dejaba la habitación.

Mientras Robbie, Cat y Andre empezaban a acomodar sus cosas en el piso; Tori se quedo quieta, su mirada yendo y viniendo de Jade a donde estuvo una vez parada la madre de esta.

"¿Qué, Vega?", preguntó Jade, viendo a Tori y cruzando los brazos.

"Nada… es sólo que te tenemos a ti, y luego tenemos a tu mamá… así que, supongo que no puedes ser totalmente maldad", dijo Tori sarcásticamente, antes de sonreír e irse a otro lado.

Jade sólo entrecerró sus ojos mientras Tori se iba, atrapándose a si misma cuando su mirada empezó a ir un poco más abajo de lo que debería.

…

Más tarde esa noche apareció Beck, la pandilla ceno y ahora estaban sentados viendo el final de una película de terror. Bueno, Tori estaba viendo a cierta persona. Después de cenar, mientras iba al baño, Tori alcanzo a ver a Jade disculpándose con Cat por sus acciones en la clase de Sikowitz; decir que Tori estaba sorprendida sería un eufemismo y ahora, por alguna razón no podía apartar los ojos de la chica.

'Como si pudieras hacerlo antes', dijo una voz en la cabeza de Tori. '¿Qué diablos fue eso?', pensó Tori. 'Ya me oíste'. '¡Cállate conciencia!', pensó Tori mientras se encontraba a ella misma otra vez mirando fijamente a la gótica en el sofá del otro lado de la habitación.

Jade estaba sentada junto a Beck como siempre; sólo que no se veían tan cercanos como siempre, pero aún así cercanos, sólo que… diferente. Tori no se podía sentir más… ¿intranquila? No, '¿Celosa?' 'N-No, además, ¿Por qué estaría celosa de Jade sentada junto a Beck?' '¿Quién dijo que de quien estás celosa es de Jade?

"Muy bien… ¡es hora damas y caballeros! ¡Manos a la obra!", dijo Andre, saltando en su lugar en el piso y aplaudiendo y regresando a Tori al presente.

La pandilla acomodo sus cosas y empezaron a filmar cerca de la 1:30 a.m. Dana, que sabía que tenía que estar en cama después del largo día que tuvo, su unió al grupo no queriendo perderse este evento de entretenimiento. La pandilla y la Sra. West rieron y se impresionaron juntos ante las diferentes parodias. Una que incluía a Rex haciendo comedia en vivo tenía a todos llorando de la risa, no ayuda tampoco que para ese entonces ya todos estaban con un poco de sueño. Jade había abandonado la habitación para ir por su guitarra y regresar justo a tiempo para ver a su madre muriéndose de la risa. Jade se detuvo justo en la entrada de la sala, solo contemplando el momento. No había escuchado a su mamá reírse de esa manera en mucho tiempo y en ese momento Jade no podía estar más feliz de que Cat pusiera su nombre en la lista. Ella estaba a punto de hacer notar su presencia, pero decidió esperar mientras Tori se ponía en el centro de atención para cantar.

Dana West estaba disfrutando completamente el gratuito y sorprendentemente muy buen espectáculo que estaba obteniendo se su hija y sus compañeros. Ella sabía que los niños tenían talento, pero verlos de primera mano la dejo sorprendida. Tori, quien ella había descubierto era una jovencita encantadora, estaba cantando una encantadora canción en ese momento. Dana no podía entender el inmenso desagrado de su hija hacia la dulce chica. Hablando de su hija, ella pensaba que su hija ya debería de estar de regreso. Mirando hacia la entrada de la sala Dana vio a su hija, pero era como su ella estuviera como en un trance. Ella se preocupo por un segundo antes de seguir la dirección de la mirada de Jade, la que, para su

sorpresa estaba dirigida a Tori. La mirada en el rostro de su hija le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

'Oh por Dios…', fue todo lo que Dana pudo pensar cuando reconoció esa mirada.

Cuando Tori termino la canción, la Sra. West la elogió por su interpretación y Tori le agradeció de regreso con gracia; ella le sonrió a los odiosos de sus amigos, pero recibió sus ánimos. Por alguna razón ella miro hacia el pasillo y vio la mirada de Jade. Cuando los ojos de las dos se encontraron, la gótica desvió la mirada rápidamente y entro a la sala, haciéndose notar para el resto. La mirada en el rostro de Jade confundió a Tori porque ella estaba bastante segura de que no podía estar dirigida a ella. Mientras Jade subía al escenario; Tori no podía apartar los ojos de ella. La manera totalmente entregada en alma en la que Jade canto y toco la guitarra tenía a Tori en trance y para cuando acabo Tori estaba totalmente en otro mundo.

"Muy bien, ¡eso es todo gentes!", dijo Andre.

"Jaja… ¡gentes!", rió Cat, poniéndose más tonta (si es que era posible) de lo que estaba hace una horas.

Tori fue sacada de su trance por sus amigos y fue a ayudarles a empacar el quipo y los accesorios. Mientras Tori le estaba ayudando a Andre con su cámara, miró hacía el sofá y se encontró con una curiosa mirada de la madre de Jade.

'Oh por Dios, me vio mirando a su hija como una obsesionada', pensó Tori tratando de no entrar en pánico, mientras rápidamente apartaba sus ojos a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Dana vio a Jade y luego a Tori y no pudo hacer nada para evitar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro.

"Mamá… ¿Qué pasa?", pregunto Jade curiosamente, dándose cuenta de la mirada en el rostro de su madre.

"Nada", respondió Dana inocentemente. "Es hora de que está vieja señora, de extraordinaria apariencia joven, vaya a la cama" dijo dándole a su hija un abrazo. "Buenas noches", dijo, soltando a Jade.

"Buenas noches… y mamás… gracias por estar ahí", dijo Jade.

"Siempre lo estaré cariño. Lamento si nunca pareció que lo estaba, realmente lo lamente", dijo Dana de todo corazón, abrazando a Jade otra vez y dándole un beso en la frente.

"Ya, ya, hora de ir a la cama", dijo Jade, poniéndose su escudo de nuevo.

"Bien, entendí la indirecta… Buenas noches… o buenos días, debería decir, a todos. Que tengas dulces sueños", dijo Dana en la entrada de la sala.

Ella recibió un coro de "Usted también' y 'Buenos días Sra. West' como respuesta. Lo que hizo que riera en silencio. Dana miro a su hija y a sus amigos una vez más, antes de dirigirse a su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pronto todo estaba guardado y los bolsos de dormir de todos yacían en el suelo.

"Wujuju chica, Jade, tu mamá es ardiente. ¿Es de Northridge?", preguntó Rex en su pijama.

"¿Rex? ¿Te gusta tener tu cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo?", preguntó Jade inocentemente, con una sonrisa de muerte al final.

"Retrocede chica, sólo estaba bromeando", dijo Rex, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición.

Jade le dio una media sonrisa malvada antes de girarse hacia los demás.

"Estoy fuera chicos", dijo y dejo la habitación, con un coro de 'Días' tras ella.

"Hey Jade…", dijo Tori tomando a Jade del brazo. "Escuche lo que le dijiste… a Cat hacer rato. Eso fue bastante amable de tu parte", dijo Tori.

"Sí ¿Y?, ¿me vas a dar una medalla por eso?", dijo Jade regresando completamente a su usual fría manera de ser.

"No. Sólo estaba diciendo que fue amable, eso es todo", dijo Tori acobardada.

"Genial, así que, ¿me puedes dejar ir ahora a la cama?" 'Y con suerte no soñar contigo' añadió Jade en su mente.

Tori la dejo ir y regreso a la sala. Jade sacudió su bicep sobre la playera; desapareciendo el suave toque de Tori mientras se dirigía arriba a su recámara.

Dentro de poco la pandilla estaba usando los dos baños del piso de abajo (los chicos en uno y las chicas en el otro), alistándose para irse a la cama. Tori fue la última en estar lista con su rutina diaria para dormir, poniéndose una playera sin mangas morada y un short de licra. Mientras se dirigía de regreso a la sala escucho unas risas viniendo de las escaleras.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?", pregunto Tori sospechosamente.

"Jeje… estábamos en el cuarto de Jade… jeje", dijo Cat entre risas.

"Hombre, y es tan raro como te lo puede imaginar", dijo Rex estremeciéndose.

"Sip", dijo Robbie.

"Oh sí", dijo Andre.

"Me gusto", dijo Cat sonriendo.

"¡¿Qué estuvieron en dónde chicos?! ¡¿Saben lo que pasaría si Jade los hubiera atrapado?! Ella dijo, déjenlo a su imaginación y la mía me está llevando a lugares malos", dijo Tori.

"Les trate de advertir", dijo Beck poniéndose del lado de Tori.

"Bueno, mamá y papá, lo sabemos, así que uno de nosotros se quedo vigilando todo el tiempo", dijo Rex. "Ella todavía está en el baño, por si alguien (Tori) tiene curiosidad".

Tori sabía que era una mala idea, pero por supuesto siendo tan testaruda y curiosa como sus amigos. Tenía que ir allí arriba.

"Ugh, ¡está bien! Ustedes chicos, son una mala influencia. ¿Están seguros de que aún está en el baño?" queriendo asegurarse de que aún tenía tiempo.

"Sip, apenas se iba a preparar para irse a la cama", respondió Robbie.

Tori puso un pie en las escaleras, dudando por un segundo antes de rápidamente dirigirse al segundo piso de la casa. Había tres pasillos, dos en cada lado y uno en el medio. Tori fue al de en medio. Tori planeó avanzar rápido pasando el baño, pero lo que vio por la puerta

entreabierta hizo que se detuviera en seco. Jade tenía la llave de la regadera abierta y estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa. Jade se saco la playera y Tori se quedo sin aliento al ver la parte de arriba del hermoso cuerpo de la chica de cabello azabache. Tori sabía que no debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía apartar sus ojos. La decisión de apartarse de la puerta fue hecha cuando Jade de pronto se giro y vio hacia la pequeña abertura. Moviéndose rápidamente, Tori se dirigió al cuarto más cercano aprisa.

Jade, afigurándosele haber visto alguien fuera del baño, rápidamente abrió la puerta de golpe y salió lista para pelear; pero no vio a nadie. Encogiéndose de hombros, la gótica simplemente volvió al baño, cerrando con llave la puerta tras ella.

Tori echo un vistazo al pasillo y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, viendo que no había moros en la costa. Rápidamente salió del cuarto en el que se estaba escondiendo. Tori se dirigió a la única puerta en el pasillo que tenía una tenue luz debajo de ella. Rezando por que fuera la habitación de Jade, abrió la puerta sólo un poco y echó un vistazo adentro.

'Oh sí, esta es', pensó Tori mientras entraba a la poco iluminada habitación.

Tan pronto como la puerta tras ella fue cerrada, Tori empezó a mirar alrededor de la habitación de su amiga dark. La habitación iba perfectamente con Jade, con las oscuras paredes y los muebles. Había un dosel que atravesaba todo el cuarto, lo que hizo que Tori se sonrojara ante los no tan inocentes pensamientos que travesaron por su cabeza. A simple vista, había una par de cosas tenebrosas que la asustaron un poco; como la colección de tijeras de Jade y ella no se iba a acercar a esos estantes con todas esos frascos llenos de sabrá Dios que. Recordando el pequeño recuerdo que Jade tomo con ella cuando Rex estaba en el hospital. Tori se estremeció ante ese recuerdo; entonces continuó con su (no) fisgoneo. En cuanto dio una mirada más profunda, empezó a ver el lado más afectuoso de su amiga fría. Cosas como animales disecados, ropa no negra, fotos graciosas de ella y la pandilla. Tori se había dirigido al escritorio negro en el cuarto y ahí fue donde vio las fotos. Algunas parecía ser de antes de que ella llegara a HA y otras después de. Mientras Tori continuaba viendo las fotos, una cayó del escritorio bocabajo. Cuando la levanto para mirarla, decir que se sorprendió sería decir poco. Debió haber sido una de las pocas veces en las que ella y Jade no estaban peleando y de hecho abrazándose y sonriendo en una foto juntas, fue tomada en el cumpleaños diecisiete de Cat el verano pasado. Tori lo había olvidado todo respecto a eso, igual que todas las otras veces que las dos se habían vuelto unidas, porque, parecía que entre más cercanas se volvían más lejos la alejaba Jade después. Tori tristemente puso las fotos de regreso en el escritorio y estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando un archivo que se abrió por sí solo en el escritorio de la laptop de Jade llamado 'Clouded Minds' le llamo la atención. Tori sabía que se lo estaba buscando, pero no pudo evitar querer saber que había en el. Ella había escuchado a Jade hablando con Sikowitz sobre una obra que ella había estado escribiendo por un tiempo y ella parecía realmente estar emocionada al respecto. Tori finalmente se decidió mientras iba mirar a la puerta del cuarto para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y regreso a sentarse en el escritorio de Jade. Una vez que lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto y en cuanto lo abrió empezó a leerlo. En cuanto empezó a leerlo ella no pudo parar.

'Esto es bastante bueno', pensó Tori para sí misma sin escuchar la puerta tras ella abrirse y cerrarse.

Ella iba a mitad de otra página cuando tuvo ese sentimiento, cómo en las películas de miedo cuando el asesino está parado justo detrás de ti. El cuerpo de Tori se puso rígido y no queriendo prolongar su destino, la mitad latina lentamente se giró hacia su derecha; sólo para estar cara a cara con una mirada no feliz de Jade West. A pesar de tener miedo de lo que la gótica haría Tori no pudo evitar admirar la ropa de dormir de Jade. Ella traía una playera negra de manga larga en cuello V, bóxers negros de dama y su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y húmedo de habérselo secado rápido con la toalla.

"Ciérralo y vete de aquí", dijo Jade tranquila.

"J-Jade, lo siento…", empieza Tori mientras cierra la laptop y se levanta de la silla del escritorio, pero fue cortada por una mano en el aire.

"Estamos a mano ahora, pero si te vuelvo a atrapar aquí otra vez…" Jade fue bajando la voz amenazadoramente.

"En verdad lo lamento", dijo Tori mientras rápidamente pasaba junto a Jade dudando un poco antes de abrir la puerta e irse. "Y sólo para que sepas, de lo que leí, creo que tu obra nueva es increíble".

"Sí claro… gracias por la crítica Vega", dijo Jade con desdén.

"Lo digo en serio", dijo Tori enojada. "Oh, y de nada… ¿Por qué te estás restando valor ahora mismo?".

"¿No se supone que deberías de estar abajo ahora?", pregunta Jade inteligentemente, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama.

Tori paso una mano por su cabello y respiro profundo, antes de acercarse lentamente a Jade y sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

"Jade, ¿algo paso con tu padre?", pregunto Tori dulcemente antes de girarse a ver la mirada en el rostro de Jade.

El rostro de la chica de cabello negro lucía con dolor antes de regresar a su normal dura expresión.

"Nada nuevo… así que ¿realmente te gusto mi obra, eh?", pregunto Jade con una sonrisa arrogante.

Tori decidió seguir el cambio de tema, por ahora por lo menos.

"Sí, lo que leí era realmente bueno, pero luego fui interrumpida por una malvada presencia detrás de mí", añadió Tori bromeando.

"Gracias, aún no está terminado… aún estoy trabajando en algunas cosas", dijo Jade con una sonrisa sincera.

"Bueno, no puedo esperar a que esté terminada porque tengo un presentimiento de que va a ser grandiosa", dijo Tori sonriendo.

De alguna manera las dos adolescentes terminaron sentadas una junto a la otra con sus espaldas apoyadas en la cabecera de la cama, leyendo el resto de la obra inconclusa de Jade y con una lluvia de ideas de una a la otra. Las dos se mantuvieron así hasta que el cielo empezó a mostrar señales del amanecer.

…

El despertador interno de Dana la despertó, así que dándose cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir se dirigió al piso de abajo a hacerse un poco de café. Cuando estuvo abajo hizo una parada en la sala para checar a los niños. Todos estaban dormidos, excepto por una que no estaba. Asumiendo que Tori estaba en el baño; Dana siguió su camino a la cocina y empezó a hacer tanto café como le era necesario en la mañana. Mientras este estaba reposando, ella empezó a hacer un desayuno rápido. Cuando casi

estaba hecho, Dana se dirigió arriba para despertar a su durmiente hija. Cuando entro a la habitación, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios.

…

**N/A: *Jadeo* ¡Tiempo de reviews! : D**

* * *

**Aquí está, un poco tarde, pero listo, espero poder subir otro el próximo domingo o si es posible el miércoles que no tengo clases (lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creer que este semestre tuviera tres días de asueto, es un récord en mi escuela), pff, tuve que volver a traducirlo todo hoy por problemas técnicos pero ya esta, bueno, yo trabajo bien bajo presión así que lo termine, enserio quiero terminar esta historia antes de exámenes porque son exámenes y proyectos y me toca organizar la despedida de sexto de un grupo y :S, muchos compromisos y no quiero dejar la historia a un lado, bueno, espero tengan un buen inicio de semana y hayan tenido un Buen Día de las madres para los que lo celebramos el viernes y los que lo celebran hoy, y si no lo celebran es estos días igual feliciten a sus madre XD.**

**Stargaze29 les agradecer por leer su historia y si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'A Year To Remember' de stargaze29.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Wow, gracias a todos por todo por sus maravillosos reviews. Los aprecio mucho. **^_^ Algunos de ustedes compartieron como pensaron que empezaría este capítulo y un par de ustedes tenía razón. Tengan en cuenta que esta historia ya está escrita, pero aún así me gusta escuchar lo que opinan chicos. Estamos a más de la mitas ahora, sólo dos capítulos más después de este. Espero que disfruten también este capítulo. : )

Dana se dirigió arriba a despertar a su durmiente hija. Cuando entro al cuarto, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Su hija estaba profundamente dormida en la cama, sólo que no estaba sola. Entrelazada con su hija, estaba la extraviada Tori Vega; igual profundamente dormida con la cabeza descansando en-entre la curva del cuello de Jade junto a ella, su brazo derecho envuelto alrededor de su cintura, y su pierna derecha se encontraba en medio de las de Jade. Los brazos de Jade tenían a Tori apretada contra ella y su cara estaba enterrada en el cabello de Tori. Dana salió del cuarto lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se detuvo un momento antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Jade sintió pequeños círculos siendo dibujados en su piel justo arriba del lado izquierdo de su cadera, ella sólo sonrió contra el cabello de su acompañante. Ella lentamente tomo su mano izquierda y entrelazo sus dedos. Ella le dio un beso. Tori se levanto y miro a la chica de pelo color azabache.

"Bueno días", dijo Tori.

"Días", regresó del saludo Jade mientras Tori se inclinaba para darle un beso.

Los besos pronto se volvieron calientes mientras Tori se sentaba a horcadas de la cintura de Jade. La mano derecha de Tori se metió en el cabello de Jade, mientras que la izquierda se introducía debajo del top de la chica pálida. Las manos de Jade dejaron muy claro hacia donde debía ir la playera de Tori. Tori se sentó y lentamente empezó a sacarse la playera subiendo por su encantador estómago; mostro su piel hasta justo debajo de su pecho…

(Pasos corriendo)

"¡Pipi!" "¡Caaat!" "Lo siento Robbie, ¡salgo en un segundo!" "¡Oh, salsa tártara!"

(Más correteo)

Tanto los ojos de Jade como los de Tori se abrieron ante el alboroto proveniente del pasillo. Los ojos de Tori hicieron bizcos antes de enfocarse en la chica con piel de marfil frente a ella. Jade encontró su cara enterrada en cabello… cabello con olor dulce, pero era un cabello que no era el de ella. Ambas chicas rápidamente recordaron los eventos de la noche anterior y empezaron a hiperventilarse con la idea de con quién estaban abrazadas. Las manos bajo las playeras, las piernas entrelazadas; Tori miro hacia arriba mientras Jade lentamente miraba hacia abajo.

"Jesús" "Oh por Dios", dijeron Jade y Tori mientras rápidamente se alejaban una de otra.

"Dios, ¿Vega tratando de tocarme mientras dormía?", preguntó Jade dramáticamente.

"¡Oh, discúlpame, pero tú mano estaba bajo mi playera!", dijo Tori sin poder creerlo.

"¡Sí, y tú muslo estaba en mi entrepierna!", respondió Jade, ambas, ella y Tori tratando de ignorar las pulsaciones entre sus piernas.

"Sí bueno… tu cuello huele extraño", contestó Tori actuando como niña pequeña.

"Sí bueno… tu cabello huele extraño", dijo Jade, igual de 'madura'.

"Sí bueno…".

Las dos chicas continuaron discutiendo todo el camino desde las escaleras hasta entrar a la cocina, sólo se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos sus amigos y Dana si habían detenido a mirarlas.

"Oh, hola chicos. Buenos días Sra. West" dijo Tori con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Qué están mirando?", preguntó Jade a la pandilla es su usual tono sarcástico.

"Jade", dijo Dana con un tono de advertencia mientras sostenía una taza de café para su hija.

"Buenos días Tori. ¿Quieres también café?", preguntó Dana con una sonrisa.

"Ah, no gracias, jugo de naranja está bien", dijo Tori sirviéndose un poco ella misma mientras tomaba asiento junto a Cat en la mesa de la cocina.

"Hey, hey", dijo Cat animada como siempre.

"Hey Cat", dijo Tori riendo mientras si servía un omelette en su plato.

Jade tomo asiento frente a Tori mientras su madre se sentaba entre las dos, a la cabeza de la mesa.

"Así que Tori, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?", pregunto Rex 'inocentemente'.

Tori se atraganto con el bocado del omelette mientras Jade tosía con el sorbo de café. Ambas chicas recibieron palmadas en la espalda.

"Oh…", dijo Tori, quien repentinamente estaba muy interesada en el contenido de su desayuno.

"Entonces, chicos, ¿quieren ver esa nueva película de miedo esta noche?", pregunto Beck salvando a Tori de una conversación incómoda.

"Oh, sí, ¡La Casa del Dolor!", dijo Cat felizmente mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo.

"Estoy dentro", "Genial", "Hagámoslo", respondieron Andre, Robbie y Rex.

La pandilla rápidamente estaba inmersa en una plática sobre la película sangrienta. Tori miro a Beck y él le dirigió un guiño, Tori le respondió con una media sonrisa. Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa la atravesó ante el pensamiento del sueño que tuvo esta mañana que incluía a su novia; poco sabía que no fue la única que no estaba teniendo sueños inocentes.

El desayuno se termino pronto, la pandilla tomo turnos para irse a vestir en los baños, empacaron, y ahora todos estaban (después de agradecer a la Sra. West por su hospitalidad) dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir. Tori fue la última en dirigirse a la puerta, pero fue detenida justo afuera; escuchando su nombre ser pronunciado tras ella. Jade se apresuro con el cepillo de Tori en la mano.

"Olvidaste esto", dijo Jade, entregándole tímidamente el cepillo a Tori.

"Gracias", respondió la mitad latina, tomando el cepillo de la gótica con la misma timidez.

"Y gracias por… por anoche", dijo Jade mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello incómodamente.

"¿Po qué… toquetearte?", preguntó Tori bromeando.

Tori tenía que ver la cara de sorpresa de Jade mientras ella se giraba y se dirigía al pórtico riendo.

"Ja ja, Vega", dijo Jade sarcásticamente para ella misma.

Una Jade sonriente volvió a entrar su casa y tan pronto como cerró la puerta se encontró con una sonrisa de complicidad de su madre.

"¿Qué?", pregunto una Jade confundida.

"Nada", dijo Dana inocentemente mientras se dirigía arriba.

'_¿Qué onda con ella?_', pensó Jade antes de dirigirse al patio a escribir un poco.

…

Un mes había pasado y todo estaba normal, bueno, lo que sea que normal significara en Hollywood Arts. Eran quince para las siete y era casi tiempo para la última obra del año. La mayoría de las partes importantes habían sido reservadas para los de último año, así que, por supuesto Tori y la pandilla estaban en ella; así como otros de los sujetos de último año y algunos de años más bajos. Todas sus familias estaban ahí (incluida la loca abuela de Andre), bueno, todas excepto la de la chica de cabello azabache. La pandilla estaba ahora tras la cortina, dándole un vistazo a la multitud.

"¡NO TE CONOZCO!"

"Oh, abuela, ¡no lastimes al hombre! ¡Él solo estaba tratando de ser amable!", gritó Andre mientras corría a ayudar al hombre que trato de ayudar a su abuela a sentarse.

Tori y los otros empezaron a reír con lo que vieron. La mitad latina vio hacia Jade en el otro lado de la cortina y su risa se detuvo. Cualquiera que no conociera a la gótica pensaría que luce como siempre con su actitud molesta, pero Tori podía ver tras la máscara y ver la tristeza detrás de ella. Excusándose ella misma del grupo de adolescentes riendo, fue a pararse junto a la chica de piel pálida.

"Hey Jade, ¿está todo bien?", preguntó Tori sabiendo perfectamente que no lo estaba, pero no sabiendo exactamente que más decir.

"Todo está bien Vega. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?", dijo Jade en su usual tono sarcástico.

"No, no lo está", dijo Tori cruzando los brazos.

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Tu voz está empezando a darme jaqueca", dijo Jade alejándose de Tori y volviendo a ver a la casi llena audiencia.

Tori no dijo nada mientras estudiaba a la gótica y acomodaba lo que vio.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?", preguntó Jade enojada dándose cuenta de la no ausencia de Tori. Ellas tenían aproximadamente ocho minutos hasta que la cortina se levantara así que Tori tomo la oportunidad y jalo a Jade. Tomo la mano de la gótica y la arrastró, desaprobando los comentarios y todo, a uno de los clósets de vestuario. Jade le estaba dirigiendo su mejor mirada de '¿Por qué jodidos estás tocándome?', pero Tori permanecía imperturbable.

"Lamento que no están aquí", dijo Tori suavemente.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?", preguntó Jade, haciéndose la tonta.

"Jade…", se fue apagando la voz de Tori mientras Jade se giraba, "Estoy segura de que ellos tienen una buena razón para…".

"No. No mientas por ellos", dijo Jade encontrándose con los ojos de Tori.

"Jade… admito que no sé nada sobre tu papá, pero tu mamá quiere estar aquí", dijo Tori tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la chica de cabello azabache; pero sabiendo que sus palabras tuvieron poco efecto.

"¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?", pregunto Jade con una vulnerabilidad que impresiono y entristeció a la chica de piel bronceada.

"No lo sé… pero sé que vas a estar grandiosa. Tú **eres** grandiosa Jade… fantástica, en cada interpretación que haces".

"Pero nadie nunca lo ve", dijo Jade mirando al piso.

"Yo lo veo".

Jade miro arriba a Tori, con una expresión que era una mezcla entre impresión y algo más que Tori no pudo adivinar. Jade estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Telón arriba en cinco chicas".

Jade abrió la puerta e hizo un movimiento indicándole a Tori que saliera antes. Tori dudo un segundo antes de caminar hacia la puerta de mala gana sólo para ser detenida por una mano firme en su brazo. Había muchas cosas que Jade quería decir, pero por supuesto su escudo sólo la dejaría bajar la guarda un poco antes de que se coloque de nuevo en su lugar. Así que…

"Tú no eres tan mala ahí por ti misma Vega", fue todo lo que logro salir de su boca; lo que para su sorpresa le saco una sonrisa y si no se equivocaba un pequeño sonrojo como respuesta.

Las dos jovencitas salieron del closet juntas, ambas mucho más felices que cuando entraron.

La obra por supuesto fue un éxito. Después de eso, la pandilla y los demás estaban reunidos en el casillero de Tori; hablando sobre su última interpretación en HA.

"Jade".

Jade se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre parada ahí con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

"Mamá… ¿viniste?", dijo Jade ligeramente aturdida mientras recibía un abrazo de su madre.

"Por supuesto que vine. Has estado hablando de esta obra por meses, por la cual debería añadir que todos estuvieron excelentes en todas tus actuaciones", dijo Dana, recibiendo las gracias de Jade y toda la pandilla. "Lamento haber llegado apenas antes de que se empezara. Tu padre y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión antes, pero ahora todo está bien".

Jade sabía que cualquier discusión con su padre nunca era pequeña y podía ver la tristeza que su madre estaba tratando de ocultarle. Ella miro hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver al hombre en cuestión entrando, aparentemente ajeno de que la obra había terminado, hablando tranquilamente con alguien por su teléfono celular. El grupo alrededor del casillero de Tori guardo silencio sabiendo que esto estaba a punto de ponerse muy mal.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, pregunto una muy molesta Jade West.

"John, te regreso la llamada", dijo Marcus mientras colgaba y guardaba su teléfono. "Jade, entonces… no vengo y te enojas, ¿vengo y aún no te complazco?"

"Te das cuenta… si no tiene nada que ver con Tecnologías West; entonces es como si no existiera. La obra ya se acabo, así que puedes dejar de pretender que te importa e irte", dijo Jade.

"Obviamente tienes algo que deseas hablar conmigo, pero aquí y ahora no es el momento indicado", dijo Marcus, tratando de terminar la conversación.

"¡Nunca es el momento indicado contigo!", grito Jade.

"¡Suficiente!", dijo Marcus alzando la voz.

Para entonces, todos los chicos y los padres en el pasillo estaban viendo en su dirección.

"Discutiremos esto más tarde. Fin de la discusión. Las ver en la casa", dijo Marcus abordando a Dana y Jade antes de salir de la escuela.

Todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, tratando de no escuchar a escondidas más tiempo, excepto por Tori y la pandilla que seguían viendo a la joven gótica. Jade vio la puerta por pocos segundos tratando de endurecer su máscara antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con determinación a su casillero.

"Jade, cariño, lo siento. Le dije que no viniera si iba a comportarse así", dijo Dana tratando de consolar a su hija.

"Mamá, está bien", dijo Jade restándole importancia y sacando su chaqueta de cuero de su casillero y tiraba de ella. "Estaré en casa pronto. Tengo que ir a un lugar".

"Jade…"

"Mamá, estoy bien", dijo Jade levantando la voz un poco y después respirando profundo. "Lo siento, es sólo que… estoy bien. Estaré en casa pronto. Sólo ten cuidado conduciendo de regreso, está bien".

Jade cerró su casillero y le dio a su madre una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia afuera de la escuela. Tan fuerte como trato, Jade no pudo detener las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Jade llegó a la puerta de su auto y lo abrió mientras se secaba los ojos enojada.

"Jade…"

"¿Pero qué mierda?", dijo Jade cuando una mano en su hombro la tomo por sorpresa; no escuchando a Tori venir detrás de ella.

"Lo lamento. Jade, yo…"

"Ahora no Tori", dijo Jade con firmeza mirando hacia abajo y jugando con las llaves del auto. "Estoy bien. Ve a hacer lo que sea que la pequeña Tori hace".

Jade entro a su convertible y antes de que pudiera encender el motor, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y se cerró.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?", pregunto Jade viendo a Tori en el asiento del copiloto.

"Tori no abandona a sus amigos y sé que no quieres estar sola ahora mismo. Yo te vi, recuérdalo", dijo Tori dándole a Jade la mirada de 'No me voy a bajar de este carro, así que puedes ir encendiéndolo'.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo después de que dejo salir un suspiro de derrota. Las dos anduvieron por la ciudad en un sorprendente silencio cómodo, pronto yendo hacia unas colinas. La radio ahora estaba encendida mientras se deslizaban por las colinas tranquilas. Jade miró a Tori y se tomo su tiempo para estudiar la chica bronceada. Ella tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados mientras sus largos mechones se movían en el viento.

'_Hermosa_', fue el único pensamiento que la mente de Jade pudo formar ante la hermosa vista frente a ella.

_You are everything I wanted_  
_The scars, all I'll ever know_

_Tú eres todo lo que siempre quise  
Las cicatrices, todo lo que siempre sabré_

_If I told you you were right_  
_Would you take my hand tonight?_  
_If I told you the reasons why_  
_Would you leave your life and ride?_

_Si te digo que estabas en lo correcto  
¿Tomarías mi mano esta noche?  
Si te dijera las razones del porque  
¿Dejarías tu vida y andarías? _

_And ride…_

Y andarías…

'_¿Ella escaparía conmigo? _Pues sí, porque tú eres tan encantadora con ella _Oh, cállate_'.

Jade salió se sus cavilaciones y se giro para concentrarse, de nuevo, en la carretera frente a ella; pero rápidamente se encontró con su cabeza girando a su dirección otra vez, sólo para ver la cálida mirada de su acompañante en ella.

"¿Qué?", pregunto Jade con un ligero sonrojo.

"Nada", respondió Tori con una sonrisa.

Tori pronto empezó a reír tontamente.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Jade quien no puedo hacer nada más que reír tontamente un poco ante la medio latina.

"_Nada_. Es sólo que… esto es genial", dijo Tori con una sonrisa.

Tori dejo salir otra risa tonta; pronto la chica de piel bronceada levanto las manos y dejo salir gritos de emoción. Todo lo que Jade hizo fue sacudir la cabeza y reír y rápidamente se le unió a la morena mientras rápidamente pasaban la noche.

_You saw all my pieces broken_  
_This darkness that I could never show_

_Has visto todos mis pedazos rotos_  
_Esta oscuridad que nunca pude mostrar _

_If I told you you were right_  
_Would you take my hand tonight?_  
_If I told you the reasons why_  
_Would you leave your life and ride?_

_Si te digo que estabas en lo correcto  
¿Tomarías mi mano esta noche?  
Si te dijera las razones del porque  
¿Dejarías tu vida y andarías? _

_And ride…_

Y andarías…

_Andar…_

_And ride…_

Y andarías…

_Whoahhh…ohohoh…  
Whoahhh…ohohoh…  
Whoa…oh  
Whoa…oh…oh…_

_(singer and instrumentals fade out)_

_(Cantante e instrumental bajando el volumen)_

Jade pronto detuvo en carro en un camino con árboles que terminaba hasta que se convertía en un camino plano. El Camaro fue a terminar frente a una valla de seguridad, justo antes de un acantilado.

"Cometa Acantilado", dijo Tori suavemente mientras Jade apagaba el motor.

"¿Has estado aquí antes?·, preguntó Jade sorprendida.

"Sí… bueno, no aquí arriba. Mi primaria vino en un viaje a el observatorio subiendo por el camino. No llegamos a venir aquí, es hermoso", termino Tori mirando hacia arriba hacia el cielo estrellado.

"Sí, lo es", dijo Jade suavemente, mirando a Tori.

La chica de piel pálida pronto se saco a sí misma del trance y se giro a bajarle el volumen a la radio.

"Sí, vengo a menudo aquí cuando necesito… ", se fue callando Jade mientras inclinaba su asiento hacia atrás.

"…solo ser", termino Tori mientras ella imitaba la posición de estar acostada de Jade.

"Sí", dijo Jade suavemente, con una pizca de tristeza en su voz mientras miraba hacia el cielo de noche.

"Hey, va a estar bien", dijo Tori mientras inconscientemente ponía su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Jade.

Tori rápidamente quito su mano y en un esfuerzo de cubrir el momento incómodo; decidió preguntarle a Jade sobre sus planes de fin de semana con Beck, incluso aunque ella no quería saber.

"Así que, ¿Qué van a hacer tú y Beck este fin de semana?", preguntó Tori con una sonrisa falsa.

"No mucho", respondió Jade de manera sencilla mientras juagaba con sus manos.

Tori se incorporo y se apoyo en su codo y miro abajo hacia Jade con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro.

"¿Qué paso con ustedes, chicos?"

"Nada, Beck es una amigo. No tenemos que estar atados a las caderas".

"Sí, pero ustedes son más que amigos, ¿no?"

Jade estaba en silencio, contemplando sus próximas palabras con cuidado. Entre si mentía y le daba a Tori el genérico, 'Sí, por supuesto', o si finalmente dejaba caer el protector chaleco salvavidas que había tenido por tanto tiempo.

"No por cuatro meses… e incluso antes de eso sabíamos que no estábamos haciendo clic de esa manera".

"Oh Jade, yo… lo siento. ¿Qué sucedió? Quiero decir, no es de mi incumbencia, pero ustedes aún se ven tan unidos", dijo Tori mientras se levantaba por completo y acomodaba su asiento a como estaba antes.

'_Tú_ _sucediste_', pensó Jade mientras subía su asiento también. "Nada sucedió, sólo no funcionábamos, ¿está bien?", dijo Jade enojada mientras bajaba del auto y camino detrás de él; hacia el telescopio conectado a la barandilla, no lejos del lado de Tori del carro.

Tori suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia la chica de cabello azabache.

"Lo siento", dijo Tori volteando hacia abajo tímidamente.

"Tori… en serio deja de disculparte", dijo Jade con una media sonrisa mientras se giraba a encarar a la chica de piel bronceada.

"Está bien", respondió Tori con una sonrisa. "Así que… ¿un Camaro cierto?", pregunto Tori mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y miraba al convertible negro.

"Correcto", respondió Jade alzando una ceja impresionada.

"Así que, sé que no somos súper cercanas y todo; pero no creo recordar que tú condujeras esto antes".

Jade ignorando el sentimiento de dolor que tuvo cuando Tori menciono la siempre presente distancia que ella puso entre ambas respondió, "Sí, fue un reciente 'Perdón, como que te he estado ignorando la mayor parte de tu vida. ¿Por qué no te compramos un carro?' regalo de cumpleaños dieciocho. Así que nutualmente, acepte su, 'Toma, no puedo darte amor; pero aquí hay algo brillante a cambio' regalo. Los hice esforzarse por eso. No iba a aceptar cualquier carro y así fue como conseguí a esta belleza de aquí. Probablemente uno de los únicos regalos que he obtenido de mi padre, en un tiempo, que realmente amo".

"Es bonito", dijo Tori con una sonrisa tratando de no hacer una situación incómoda un poco menos incómoda.

Jade sólo le dio la mirada '¿En serio dijiste eso?', antes de ponerse a reír. La sonrisa de Tori se hizo más grande; mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa risa que ella rara vez, por no decir nunca, escuchaba.

"¿Qué?, preguntó Tori riendo y aplastando de juego el brazo derecho de Jade.

Tori estaba quitando du mano derecha del brazo de Jade cuando la mano derecha de Jade atrapo su antebrazo y la jalo hacia ella. Los brazos de Tori de alguna manera terminaron alrededor del cuello de Jade, mientras los de Jade se encontraban alrededor de la cintura de Tori. Sus risas empezaron a esfumarse mientras ellas empezaban a darse cuenta de su íntimo abrazo. Los intensos ojos azules se destinados a unos cálidos cafés. Con sus corazones latiendo fuera de sus pechos ella lentamente, pero seguras empezaron a inclinarse una contra la otra. Las botas de Jade la hacían ligeramente más alta que Tori, así que ella bajo su cabeza hacia la de la mitad latina. Ojos cerrados, narices rozándose, labios separados a menos de un suspiro…

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*

Fue como si el sonido del teléfono las hubiera sacado de su pequeño mundo y las hubiera arrojado a patadas de regreso a la realidad. Ellas se alejaron una de otra, y Tori se giro lejos de Jade para contestar el teléfono. La perturbada gótica paso una mano por sus cabellos antes de moverse para apoyarse en el telescopio conectado a la barandilla.

"Hey, mamá… No, estoy bien… Lo lamento, me fui con Jade… Estaré ahí… Lo sé, lo siento… Te amo… Nos vemos pronto… Adiós", dijo Tori terminando su llamada telefónica.

Tori pasó una mano por su cabello y respiro profundo antes de girarse a encarar a Jade. Una vez que los ojos azules se encontraron con los cafés y ambas sostuvieron la pregunta no formulada, '¿En serio eso estuvo a punto de suceder?'.

"Me tengo que…". "Ir, sí", interrumpió Jade mientras caminaba apresuradamente pasando de Tori a la puerta del copiloto.

Jade abrió la puerta para la chica de piel bronceada e incómodamente evito mirarla mientras entraba al auto. Pronto ambas estaban, de nuevo, a toda velocidad por las colinas; solo que esta vez ellas andaban en un silencio inseguro. El Camaro de Jade fue a detenerse frente a la residencia Vega, el ruido del motor lleno el silencio cargado. Tori se giro para decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Jade estaba viendo hacia otro lado lejos de ella. Ella abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando…

"Gracias. Gracias por… sólo gracias", dijo Jade suavemente, mientras concentraba su mirada fija en su regazo.

"Cuando quieras", dijo Tori con una sonrisa antes de hacer algo que ninguna de las chicas esperaba.

Tori rápidamente se inclino y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica pálida, e igual de rápido dejo a la sorprendida chica de ojos azules sentada sola en su auto. Jade miro a la medio latina entrar a su casa y con una media sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa, se perdió en la noche.

…

**N/A: ¡Awwww! : ) . La canción usada en este capítulo es "Ride" de Cary Brothers. Los comentarios son como pequeños disparos de felicidad. Jaja, : D , no sé. Vamos, no muerdo. : )**

* * *

**Pues, ya esta aquí, no pude subir el miércoles, porque aunque fue día de asueto, en mi escuela eso se interpreta como: Realicen un desayuno a los maestros y déjenle tarea doble a los estudiantes. No sé, es trágico, bueno y pues el jueves, viernes y ayer fuimos explotados construyendo módulos para una muestra empresarial y valía 60% de la calificación final, así que aquí estamos, está semana empiezo exámenes finales, así que es seguro que no suba, pero el próximo domingo aquí estaré con el 5, y espero esa misma semana el 6 que es el último :(**

**Este capítulo los dejo así de :S, yo me quede igual cuando lo leí, espero lo hayan disfrutado y no sufran por el 5, mejor disfruten por los que estamos en exámenes ;D y no podremos disfrutar las próximas 3 semanas.**

**Stargaze29 les agradecer por leer su historia y si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'A Year To Remember' de stargaze29.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

Era la última semana de escuela para los de último año y ha pasado tres emanas desde esa noche estrellada y Tori aún no podía conseguir quitar esa sonrisa de su cara. Ella y Jade habían cruzado una barrera que no deberían esa noche y desde entonces no ha podido sacarse a la chica pálida de su cabeza.

'Otra vez, como si hubieras podido antes. _¡Cállate!_', Pensó Tori.

La relación de ella y Jade se estaba habiendo más y más cercana. Jade había estado molestándola cada menos, hablarse entre ellas se había convertido menos difícil y forzado, y en algún punto de todo esto se había convertido en Tori en vez de Vega; eso es porque cuando una nada contenta Jade entro y abrió de golpe su casillero, Tori no dudo en dirigirse a la chica de cabello azabache.

"Ahora no", dijo Jade mientras aventaba los libros dentro de su casillero enojada.

Tori sólo permaneció mirándola, recargada despreocupadamente contra el casillero de a lado de la gótica.

"Aww, ¿quién no tuvo su café esta mañana?", preguntó Tori en un tono de burla. "Toma. Puedes tomar el mío", ofreció Tori con una sonrisa.

"No lo quiero".

"Oh, vamos. Es tu favorito", dijo Tori meneando la taza ligeramente.

"¡Dije que te quedarás con tu maldito café!", grito Jade, azotando la puerta de su casillero y lanzándole una mirada furiosa a la medio latina.

La cara de Tori puso un 'Wow, ¿qué diablos está mal?' rostro. Jade nunca se había puesto así con ella, incluso cuando ella no eran las mejores de las amigas.

"Jade, ¿qué está mal?", preguntó Tori realmente preocupada mientras bajaba su café.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber algo malo conmigo? ¿Por qué no contigo? ¿Y por que te importaría si fuera así?", Jade empezó a acercarse a Tori y lentamente haciendo que retrocediera contra la pared más cercana, escupiendo las palabras llenas de enojo y malicia en el camino. La pandilla, quien estaba cerca de la máquina de refrescos escucho la conmoción y caminaron por el pasillo hasta el casillero de Jade. "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Uno pensaría que después de todo lo que te he hecho, captarías la indirecta. ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! ¡Te grito constantemente, te digo apodos, derramo café en ti, hago que te den detención, te doy flores muertas, robo tu sangre, trato de arruinar tu 'graduación', pongo pegamento en tu shampoo, te abandono en el desierto! Quiero decir ¡¿Qué carajo tengo que hacer para que ME DEJES EN PAZ?!"

*¡Cachetada!*

De pronto todo el fuego y la ira fueron eliminados de la chica de ojos azules. Fue como si la hubieran sacado de un trance lleno de nada más que odio y dolor. Unos sorprendidos ojos azules se encontraron con unos cafés enojados y llenos de lágrimas; mientras Jade lentamente levantaba su mano izquierda hacia su resentida mejilla izquierda.

"No tienes que hacer nada… Estoy harta", dijo una Tori con ojos llorosos, tratando de hacer que su voz no se quebrara.

La mitad latina estaba pasando de largo de la chica de cabello azabache, quien le acababa de destrozar su corazón, cuando la chica triste la tomada de su brazo izquierdo.

"Tori, espera…", intento una Jade desesperada.

"No", dijo Tori firmemente mientras se libraba de su agarre. "…Jódete Jade West", fueron las últimas palabras que la chica bronceada pronunció antes de irse lejos y no mirar hacia atrás.

Las palabras de despedida de Tori dejaron a Jade y al resto de los estudiantes en el pasillo en un silencio aturdidor. La campana sonó señalando el inicio del día escolar. Mientras todos los demás empezaban a irse a sus respectivas clases, una chica de cabello azabache sólo se quedo ahí congelada en su lugar donde ella simplemente acababa de perder lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Tori rápidamente fue perseguida por Cat mientras los chicos permanecían con la boca abierta por lo que acababan de presenciar. Jade lentamente se dirigió a su casillero, giro la perilla aturdida y tomo su chaqueta antes de salir de la escuela por al puerta.

"¡Jade!", la llamo Beck mientras corría para alcanzarla.

La chica pálida se detuvo, "No", fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir caminando.

Beck sólo pudo observar mientras salía del estacionamiento de la escuela derrapando.

…

Más tarde esa noche, en la residencia Vega…

*Toc toc*

"¿Tori, bebé?", dijo Holly después de tentativamente tocar la puerta de su hija menor.

"¿...sí?", fue la respuesta ahogada.

"La cena está casi lista".

"…Está bien… Bajo en un rato".

"Ok, cariño. ¿Quieres que te sirva un plato?", preguntó Holly metida de lleno en su papel de mamá.

"…No, está bien".

"Ok, bebé", dijo Holly antes de alejarse preocupada de la puerta de su hija.

Cuando Tori llego a casa fue directo a su habitación y no ha salido más que pasa usar el baño o ir por algo de tomar a la cocina. Cuando Holly se las arreglo para llamar la atención de su hija no reconoció a la chica frente a ella. Todo su comportamiento había cambiado desde que su fue a la escuela esta mañana. Tori siempre había sido su hija más feliz y tolerante; pero últimamente estaba este brillo sobre ella, completo con sonrisas tontas y ahora era como si todo este brillo se hubiera esfumado. Lo que sea que haya sido tuvo que haber sucedido en la escuela, y Holly estaba totalmente segura que iba a averiguar que le había sucedido a su hija, pero al mismo tiempo, quería darle el espacio que ella necesitaba.

Quince minutos después la cena estaba lista y Trina esta cantando ruidosamente acorde a la música de su Peraphone mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ella había terminado sus finales el viernes pasado y ahora estaba de regreso en casa reclamando su trono de reina diva.

"Trina… Trina… ¡Trina!", gritó Holly llamando la atención de la más grande.

"¡¿Qué?!", respondió Trina, quitándose los audífonos. "Quiero decir ¿sí, oh encantadora madre mía?", respondió trina dulcemente después de que Holly la regañara con una mirada.

"¿Dónde está tu hermana?", preguntó Holly.

"Todavía está en su cuarto. ¿Qué tiene hoy? Ella era toda sonrisas y de pronto es como si alguien hubiera ahogado a su cachorrito o algo".

"No lo sé. Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme", dijo Holly mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Trina sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a servirse su plato.

'_Muy bien, eso fue suficiente espacio_', pensó Holly mientras se dirigía hacia arriba; dándole a su esposo un rápido beso cuando subía las escaleras.

Ella toco otra vez la puerta de Tori suavemente, sólo que esta vez anunció que iba a entrar.

"Mamá, dije que iba a bajar", Holly escucho desde la oscuridad de la habitación justo antes de encender el interruptor.

El sonido de sollozos provenía de un bulto en la cama de su hija.

"Oh bebé… ¿estás enferma?", dijo Holly mientras se dirigía a la cama de Tori y se sentaba en el borde junto a ella.

Ella estaba respondiendo con otro apagado 'No, estoy bien', mientras ella gentilmente le quitaba de las manos a su hija la cobija con la que se estaba tapando y le destapaba la cara. Ella se encontró con una nariz roja y ojos hinchados, y más sollozos.

"Tú no luces bien", dijo Holly en un tono maternal.

Tori trato de contenerlas, pero al escuchar el tono preocupado de la voz de su madre provocó que salieran las lágrimas una vez más. Nada le rompía más el corazón a Holly que ver a una de sus hijas llorar, así que instantáneamente fue a consolar a su bebé.

"Dulzura, ¿qué es? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?", dijo Holly mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tori.

Tori asintió pero aun así se rehusaba a encontrarse con los ojos de su madre.

"¿Algo paso hoy en la escuela?", preguntó Holly recibiendo otro sentimiento.

"Mamá... Yo…" "Tori, Cat dice que no estás atendiendo tu telé…", dijo Trina mientras irrumpía en la habitación trayendo consigo el teléfono de casa.

Ella se tuvo a media oración cuando vio la escena frente a ella. A pesar de las muchas quejas que tuvieran entre hermanas, las hermanas de verdad siempre se preocupaban cuando una de ellas estaba herida; incluso si ellas no hacían todo lo posible para demostrarlo. Trina sabía por la mirada en el rostro de su hermana que algo estaba realmente mal.

"¿Qué pasó?", preguntó Trina genuinamente preocupada.

"Mm…", Tori le dio a su mamá la mirada de 'Amo a mi hermana pero realmente no me siento como para hablar de esto frente a ella'.

"Uh Trina, bebé, ¿podrías ver por mí si el pie está listo?", preguntó Holly.

Trina abandono la habitación, Holly con una ceja alzada y un asentimiento. "Claro…"

Tan pronto como Trina salió del cuarto, Holly se sentó junto a su hija en la cama y la escucho atentamente., dándole apoyo y respaldándola cuando lo necesitaba, mientras dejada salir todo lo que había sido una carga pesada en su mente y en su corazón.

"Y aún incluso después de lo todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… Yo… Yo creo que la amo, mamá… Lo que es estúpido, lo sé. Dios, ¡ni siquiera se cómo paso todo esto!", dijo Tori mientras pasaba una mano enojada por su cabello y se sentó recargada en su cabecera. "¿Me odias?", preguntó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Tori… Tori, bebé, mírame", dijo Holly firmemente mientras tomaba el rostro de su hija en su manos. "Nunca te odiare, esta bien cariño. Te amo con todo mi corazón y también tu papá e incluso tu loca hermana".

"Escuche eso… pero supongo que sí amo a esta pequeña enana", dijo trina con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación; seguido de David Vega. "Y la única que es estúpida es West por ser tan perr…" "Trina…" "…una cabeza de chorlito, ya ¿feliz?", dijo Trina mientras obtenía miradas de sus dos padres.

Tan pronto como su atención estuvo de nuevo en Tori, ella dijo con los labios 'perra' de todas maneras, sacándole una risa a su hermana pequeña.

"Trina, padre… ¿qué están haciendo aquí chicos?... ¿Y qué tanto han escuchado?", preguntó Tori con aprensión.

Al ver la mirada de culpa en sus caras, tuvo su respuesta.

"¡¿Qué?! Tú sabes que soy curiosa", dijo Trina como si eso justificara totalmente sus acciones.

"¿Y tú?", preguntó Holly a su esposo con una ceja alzada.

"Hey, yo sólo quería saber dónde se habían metido todas mi chicas", dijo David levantando las manos a modo de rendición. "Y te amo mija, no importa que", termino David mientras le daba a Tori un tierno beso en la cabeza; y luego le hacía cosquillas.

"Aww, eso fue tan hermoso", dijo Trina burlándose mientras trataba de ocultar secándose las lágrimas reales. "Muy bien… *Aplauso, aplauso*… nuestra comida se está enfriando. Vamos hermanita, incluso te voy a dejar que me des tu rebanada de pie", dijo Trina de buen humor.

"Aww, gracias", dijo Tori sarcásticamente, ella y Holly se levantaron de la cama.

"Lo sé, sé que soy una persona bondadosa", dijo Trina mientras salía de la habitación; seguida por su padre mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

Holly y Tori empezaron a seguirlos cuando Holly tomo el brazo de Tori gentilmente

"Y Tori…", dijo Holly, haciendo que su hija se detuviera en la entrada de la habitación.

"¿Sí mamá?", preguntó Tori.

"Sé que las cosas pueden parecer difíciles y confusas ahora mismo, pero todo va a salir bien cariño. Mamá sabe esas cosas".

'_Eso espero_', pensó Tori mientras inhalaba el relajante aroma de su madre.

…

Un golpe resonante se escuchaba en la residencia West mientras Jade azotaba la puerta de la cochera. La chica de piel pálida no tenía que preocuparse por oí alguna mierda de su padre, ya que se fue esta mañana después de que mostrar tal pelea en la plática familiar.

'_¡Que se vaya!_', pensó la gótica mientras lanzaba sus pertenencias en la cocina y tomaba una botella de agua del congelador.

Jade vertió un poco del líquido claro en un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago deseando que fuera otro líquido claro.

'_Hablando de el…_', pensó Jade mientras atracaba otra vez el congelador.

"…voilá", dijo mientras encontraba la botella 'escondida' de su padre de Grey Goose.

'_Otra vez ¿Cuál es la edad legal?... ¿A quién le importa una mierda?_, pensó la chica de cabello azabache mientras ponía hielo y una buena cantidad de la bebida en el vaso; y luego tomo un gran sorbo.

La chica de piel pálida tosió un poco mientras el líquido quemaba un camino ardiente por su garganta. Sabía como el roce del alcohol real, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella había bebido lo último del OJ antes de salir a la escuela y nada más en el congelador iba acorde. Jade se bebió el resto del ardiente líquido y fue a servirse otro cuando se detuvo de pronto con la botella en el aire. La chica de cabello azabache vio su reflejo en la ventana de la cocina y de pronto se convirtió en su padre. Después de cada discusión que él tenía con su madre iba a la cocina, tomaba su bebida y luego se encerraba en su oficina.

'_Tú eres exactamente como yo'_, dijo el reflejo.

"¡No soy como tú!", dijo Jade mientras ponía la botella en el comedor de centro.

Ella miro al vaso en su mano y luego furiosamente lo lanzo contra la pared de ladrillo a su izquierda. Todo lo que había pasado esta mañana empezó a reproducirse de nuevo en su mente todo de una vez.

…

_Más temprano en la cocina de los West…_

_"He permitido que está carrera en la fantasía de las artes dure demasiado. Vas a cambiar de carrera ¡y eso es todo!"_

_"¡No, no es todo! ¡Tú no vas a controlarme como a tus subordinados del trabajo o alguien más en tu maldita vida!"_

_"Cuida tu boca"._

_"Marcus, ¡¿Por qué no puedes sólo apoyarla?! ¡Tú de todas las personas debería saber que se siente no tenerles! ¡¿Cuándo te convertiste en él?!"_

_"Ok, ¡¿de quién jodidos están hablando?!"_

_"Jade…" "Te lo dije, ¡no soy él!", grito Marcus interrumpiendo a Dana y luego se giro y apunto a Jade con el dedo. "Y tú… mientras vivas en mi casa vas a cuidar tu boca jovencita y a hacer…"_

_"…hacer lo que te diga, no lo que haga, ¡sí, lo comprendo! Bueno, al diablo con eso", termino Jade con inteligencia y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina._

_"Jade ¿a dónde vas?", preguntó Dana con la preocupación y tristeza en su rostro._

_"Me voy", dijo Jade, determinada en no mirar a su madre a la cara; sabiendo que toda su voluntad se iría._

_"Jade Aden West, detente ahí", dijo Dana, con un tono que hizo que Marcus y Jade voltearan a verla. "Esta también es mi casa y estaré mal si permito que mi hija no se sienta bienvenida en su propia casa. La amo de la manera en la que es, con todo mi corazón", ella continúo yéndose a parar junto a Jade y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora. "Ahora, no sé que te ha estado pasando con los años Marcus, pero te deje dirigir esta casa demasiado. Si es tiempo de que alguien se valla de la casa eres tú", termino Dana mirando a Marcus directamente._

_Jade se quedo sin habla ante las palabras de su madre. Un destello de lo que le pareció era tristeza y arrepentimiento cruzo el rostro de Marcus, antes de que volviera a poner la máscara de dureza patentada West. Él simplemente se puso el saco de su traje, tomo sus portafolio de expedientes y salió por la puerta principal. Jade miro a su madre y vio que su corazón que ya llevaba un rato rompiéndose finalmente se había partido en dos; lo que la hacía verse roja._

_"Jade, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela", dijo Dana aturdida._

_"No, no te voy a dejar aquí sola", dijo Jade con incredulidad._

_"¡Jade!...", dijo Dana levantando un poco su voz antes de calmarse. "Jade por favor no discutas conmigo ahora mismo, ¿está bien? Ve. Hablaremos después"._

_Entonces Jade se fue, con su mente en un túnel con visiones de ira y tristeza; sólo para ser sacada con una cachetada en la cara y unos ojos cafés devastados._

**_'No tienes que hacer nada… Estoy harta'._**

**_'Jódete Jade West'._**

…

Jade retrocedió lentamente de la mesa y hacia el refrigerador detrás de ella. Cuando su espalda toco la fría superficie, se deslizo hacia el piso y junto sus rodillas con su pecho. Todos los sentimientos y emociones que había estado guardando bajo llave la golpearon de una sola vez; pero el que la hirió más fue el dolor en su pecho, cuando pensó en la mirada en el rostro de Tori antes de que se marchara.

"Lo siento", susurro Jade antes de bajar la cabeza y llorar.

Dana West se sentó en su oficina aturdida y empezó a mirar afuera por los ventanales de la pared. Lo único en su cabeza era el hecho de que su familia que había estado colgando en un hilo desde hace tiempo finalmente había empezado su fase final de colapso. Miró a el anillo en su mano izquierda y sintió las lágrimas empezar a caer. Rápidamente se recompuso y trato de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que si intento por escapar de sus pensamientos era inútil y decidió delegar el control a su muy capaz asistente por el día. Ella no quería regresar a casa, pero tampoco quería ir a otro lugar.

'_Él no está ahí. Así que ¿qué importa?_', pensó Dana con tristeza.

Pronto se encontró a ella misma estacionándose en la cochera y dándose cuenta de que el auto de su hija había regresado también. Suspirando, salió del auto y se dirigió a la casa.

"¿Jade?.. ¿Jade?", llamó Dana.

Al no recibir respuesta Dana supuso que estaba en su alcoba. Haciendo una parada rápida en la cocina por agua se detuvo en seco ante la escena frente a ella. En la mesa de la cocina había una botella abierta de agua y una abierta de Grey Goose, y a la derecha se podía ver una mancha húmeda en la pared y lo que parecían ser restos de un vaso estrellado en el piso.

'_Más le vale que sólo haya sido agua lo que estaba es ese vaso_', pensó Dana mientras se ponía roja y se giraba para ir al cuarto de su hija; pero se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido quedo proveniente del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

Caminando alrededor de la mesa, encontró a la culpable; desmayada contra el refrigerador.

*¡Aplauso! ¡Aplauso!*

Dana se agacho y aplaudió dos veces, ralamente fuerte, cerca de la cara de su hija. La joven despertó sobresaltada.

"¿Qu-Qué está pasando?", pregunto una Jade aturdida.

Dana se levanto y tomo la botella de Grey Goose de la mesa y empezó a tirar su contenido por el fregadero.

"Levántate, tira eso (levanto la botella de Grey Goose), limpia este desastre (señalo la pared y el vaso roto), y luego quiero verte en la sala", dijo Dana dejando la habitación sin darle la oportunidad de preguntar algo.

Jade, aún un poco confusa y con un dolor de cabeza en potencia, se sentó aturdida ante su nueva madre instructora.

"¡Ahora!", dijo Dana en un tono más alto; viendo que su hija no se movía lo suficientemente rápido para su agrado.

Jade se levantó a hacer lo que le dijo y Dana dejo la cocina.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después Jade entro a la sala y se sentó junto a su madre en uno se los sillones blancos. Dana le dirigió a Jade una mirada severa mientras ella se sentaba y luego se giraba a ver la pared frente a ella.

"Jade… Te amo mucho... Más de lo que alguna vez imaginarás… y-y no puedo, y no quiero dejarte ir cuesta abajo por ese camino. ¿Me es-escuchaste?", dijo Dana con lágrimas en los ojos. "Acabo de perder a mi esposo, no puedo perder también a mi hija…", termino Dana mientras encaraba a Jade y empezaba a desmoronarse.

El corazón de Jade se rompió al ver el estado actual de su madre, sabiendo que había más detrás de este desmoronamiento, pero también sabiendo que sus recientes acciones no ayudaban a la situación. La chica de cabello azabache abrazo a su madre amorosamente y le frotaba la espalda con dulzura mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su hija y lloraba en su hombro.

"Lo siento mamá. En verdad lo siento", dijo Jade suavemente contra el cabello de su madre mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Dana negó con la cabeza y la levanto para encarar a Jada. Tomando el pañuelo que le ofrecían, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz.

"No, no, yo lo siento. No debí haberte hecho ir a la escuela. Es sólo que yo…"

"…necesitaba espacio. Lo entiendo". Suspirando, "Sólo tome un trago, pero tuve un destello de él y así fue como termino el vaso contra la pared. No pude ver mi propio reflejo. Mi padre saliendo esta mañana, la chica de la que no puedo dejar de pensar me odia completamente y no la culpo…", se fue callando Jade, respirando profundamente para evitar que sus ojos volvieran a llorar de nuevo. "Me sorprendió que le tomara tanto", dijo Jade abatida.

El rostro de la chica de piel pálida se puso aún más pálido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar. Dana vio la expresión de pánico puro atravesando el rostro de su hija.

"Oh por Dios", dijo Jade entrando a estado de shock.

"Cariño, está bien. Respira", dijo Dana mientras una de sus manos tomaba la de Jade y la otra acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

"Espera, ¿está bien? Qu…", dijo Jade confundida después de que salió de su pequeño ataque de pánico.

"El día de la pijamada, vi la forma en que mirabas a la chica que tu supuestamente despreciabas con una pasión y vi la forma en la que no hiciste más que lo contrario. También vi la manera en la que ella te miraba. Es como si las dos gravitaran alrededor una de la otra, incluso en sus sueños". "¡Mamá!", riendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hija, "Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?", preguntó Dana concertada.

Jade miro hacia el suelo tristemente antes de aventurarse a la historia de ella y Tori y su historia del drama en el pasillo.

"Después de que dijo eso, ella sólo se alejo y se fue. No podía lidiar con eso, especialmente con todo lo que venía ocurriendo… No se que hacer. Ella probablemente no vuelva a hablarme jamás", termino Jade.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no entiendo su reacción…", continuando rápidamente, después de ver la expresión de tristeza de su hija, "Se que no lo decías en serio cuando lo dijiste y estoy segura que en algún profundo, ella lo sabe también".

"Sí, realmente profundo", dijo Jade sarcásticamente.

Dana sonrió antes de continuar dándole sus consejos maternales.

"Sólo tiene que dejar de ser tan testaruda y en guardia. Sé que está en tu sangre, pero si quieres, necesitas… _amas_ a Tori, entonces vas a tener que mostrarle que tanto y dejársele claro. Sé que su reacción pueda sorprenderte. No va a ser fácil, pero si no lo intentas… Bueno, creo que estás dejando pasar algo grandioso", dijo Dana con una certeza maternal.

Jade asintió pensativa, antes de suspirar y frotarse la cara.

"No si quiera sé por donde empezar".

"Bueno, un simple 'Lo siento' nunca hace daño, y si eso no funciona entonces tienes que hacer más grande. La heriste profundamente, así que ya podernos ir asumiendo que vamos a tener que tener un plan B listo".

"Y un C, D, E, F…"

"Un paso a la vez, lo que sea que hagas bebé, mientras venga de tu corazón… no puede estar equivocado".

"Eso espero", dijo Jade antes de que ella y su mamá compartieran otro abrazo.

* * *

**Primero que nada, lo lamento por no subir el domingo, créanme que tan pronto como lo termine aquí está, la escuela me está matando lentamente, pero pues ya acabe clases, ahora sólo 6 días más de exámenes y proyectos y digámosle adiós al segundo año de bachillerato, este capítulo es muy fuerte, yo creo que casi lloro cuando lo leí :'(. Gracias a los que dejan reviews, y los que agregan a favoritos y siguen la historia, y a los que sólo la leen también, no creí que tendría tantas vistas, me siendo orgullosa y yo ni siquiera lo escribí :P**

**Stargaze29 les agradecer por leer su historia y pues si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**

**Eso es todo, buen día :)**

**El próximo es el final ;'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'A Year To Remember' de stargaze29.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Aquí está el capítulo final de esta pequeña historia de amor Jori. Es como un poco triste porque es él último capítulo, pero estoy tan gradecida con todos ustedes chicos quienes han dejados sus encantadores reviews y espero que disfruten este capítulo también. ¡Hora de Jori! : D**

* * *

La semana había pasado y ahora era la tarde del viernes. La escuela se había acabado y todos estaban hablando de el baile más tarde esa noche. Jade estaba entrando a su Camaro después de otro intento fallido de tratar de hacer que Tori hable le hable. Un buen ejemplo serían las flores y la tarjeta de 'Lo siento' que fue puesta en el casillero de Tori, que ahora yacían en el asiento de atrás. Suspirando, Jade se puso en marcha y encendió el auto. Miro hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron con la chica que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos los últimos días. Tori se detuvo antes de entrar a su auto, una mirada de deseo atravesó su rostro. La mitad latina sacudió la cabeza y empezó a reír ante algo que dijo Cat, mientras ellas entraban y conducían fuera del estacionamiento.

…

Más tarde esa noche, en la residencia Vega…

Tori se estaba preparando para dirigirse a la fiesta de graduación, con su loca hermana, quien convenció a alguien del personal de HA de que sería una buena chaperona.

'_Ja, sí claro_', pensó Tori mientras se miraba a ella misma en el espejo.

Ella se había decidido por un vestido morado, simple y ligeramente reluciente. Su escote mostraba sólo lo suficiente para no parecer una zorra. También escogió algo de Black Hills y una chaqueta de cuero negro a juago, una de esas de chicas que sólo vienen hasta la mitad de la espalda y las mangas. Tori paso una mano por su lacio cabello y echo una última mirada a su conjunto antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana.

"Vamos Trina. Empieza a las 9:00 y ya casi son las 8:50", dijo Tori mientras tocaba la puerta de su hermana.

"Detén tus caballos… Oh, mierda. No puedes apresurar la perfección", dijo Trina mientras trataba de no quemarse a sí misma con la plancha para el cabello.

"Ja, claro", dijo Tori sarcásticamente.

"No me odies por que voy a ser la chica universitaria caliente en esa fiesta", dijo Trina, poniendo una pose llamativa.

"Jaja… Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, cosas calientes. Voy a estar abajo. Apresúrate", dijo Tori mientras se quitaba del camino de la puerta riendo por lo que su hermana decía.

"¡Sí mamá!", Trina le grito detrás de ella.

Mientras Tori esperaba en el sofá a Trina, se encontró a sí misma soñando despierta.

*_Timbre_*

_Tori se levantó y fue a la puerta. Ella miro por la mirilla y sonrió alegremente, abriendo rápidamente la puerta._

_"Wow, luces hermosa", dijo la chica de cabello azabache permaneciendo afuera._

_"Gracias, tu también", dijo Tori tímidamente._

_"Entonces, ¿estás lista para irnos?", preguntó la chica de cabello azabache extendiendo su brazo._

_"Siempre estoy lista para ir contigo", dijo Tori suavemente mientras entrelazaban sus brazos._

_Ella se encontró de repente jalada por la otra chica. Estaban nariz con nariz… labios tan cerca…_

"¡Aw! ¡Trina!"

"¿Qué? Trate de llamarte primero. Esa fue mi segunda opción", dijo Trina inocentemente.

"¿Qué, dándome un manotazo en mi _cuello_?", preguntó Tori con incredulidad.

"Ajá. Vamos hermana, hay un montón de chicos de último año esperando para ser violados por moi", dijo Trina, saliendo por al puerta.

"Oh Dios", dijo Tori mientras dejaba la casa.

Camino a la fiesta Tori volvió a reproducir su pequeño escenario de sueño.

'_¡Ahh, detén eso!_', pensó Tori sacudiendo su cabeza. '_Ella nunca me va a ver de esa manera e incluso si volviéramos a ser lo que sea que éramos antes. No puedo_'.

"¿Pensando en ella otra vez?", preguntó Trina.

Tori abrió la boca para protestar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy cansada de hacerlo. Suspirando, ella sólo siguió mirando por la ventana del auto.

"Wow, realmente te pones mal por Elvira, ¿no es así?", dijo Trina girándose para ver a su hermanita.

"Ahora no Trina". Bufando, "Es sólo que, ¿qué si ella aparece?", preguntó Tori en pánico.

"Y qué si lo hace… Mira Tori… Ugh… Ok, no te lo temes como que me pongo toma emocional, por que no lo estoy. Es sólo que… Estoy cansada de verte toda deprimida. Está empezando a afectarme y eso no lo voy a permitir. Vamos. Tienes la fiesta de último año, la graduación mañana, y la fiesta post- graduación. ¡Heey!", dijo Trina, alcanzado el techo con una mano.

Tori estaba agradecida por el apoyo de su hermana y dándose cuenta de que está era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que tenía la razón. Este era el momento de diversión y fiestas. Hablando de eso…

"Trina, ¿de que fiesta post-graduación estabas hablando?", preguntó Tori con curiosidad.

"Oopsies… Uh, mi mamá y yo como que estábamos planeando tener una fiesta de graduación para ti y tus tontos amigos después de la graduación mañana", dijo Trina. "Es tu último año. Vas a divertirte este fin de semana incluso si necesito obligarte. Y ni siquiera invite a ya sabes quien, así que feliz cumpleaños o lo que sea", fue bajando la voz Trina.

Todo lo que Tori pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza y reír ante las palabras, en su mayoría, amables de Trina.

"Gracias Trina, por ser una asombrosa hermana mayor", dijo Tori sinceramente.

"Bueno, bueno… Miren quien aprecia mi grandeza finalmente", dijo Trina regodeándose mientras Tori ponía los ojos en blanco. "Pero de nada… y tu tampoco eres tan mala pequeña enana", termino Trina sonriendo.

"¡Oh!" ¿Acabo de obtener un cumplido de la mismísima Reina Trina?" preguntó Tori bromeando.

"Sí, sí, espero que guardes toda esa energía. ¡Por qué ya llegamos y es hora de fiesta!"

"¡Wooo!", gritaron las dos hermanas Vega mientras entraban al estacionamiento de HA.

…

Un par de horas después, Tori, Trina y Cat se encontraban volviendo locos a Robbie, Beck y Andre posando y flexionando mientras bailaban 'Sexy and I Know It' de LMFAO. Después de que la canción terminara, Tori se disculpo para ir por algo de tomar de la nevera que estaba por el camión de comida. Ella tomo una Peppy Cola y cuando le dio la espalda a la nevera ella se topo con alguien accidentalmente. Ella no pudo ver mucho de su cara por el sombrero que vestía y le cubría.

"Oh, lo siento", dijo Tori.

"No hay problema".

El aliento de Tori capturo instantáneamente la voz que ella ya conocía muy bien. La persona dio un paso atrás y se quito el sombrero revelando su rostro. Ella estaba tan hipnotizada por los ojos azules que tanto extraño que no se dio cuenta que la dueña de esos ojos la estaba dirigiendo dentro de las puertas de la escuela.

'_Wow, Jade luce tan __caliente__. _¡¿Qué?! No, se supone que tendíamos que estar evitando a Jade ¡¿recuerdas?! _Aww, pero mira su pantalón negro y su camisa de vestir y su pequeño chaleco negro y su cinto con picos y su sombrero a juago… _Oh, ¡podrías detenerte! ¡Concéntrate Vega! Hablando de eso, ¿cómo acabamos en la escuela?'

"Wo, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!", dijo Tori mientras regresaba a la realidad y soltaba su muñeca de Jade.

"Necesito hablar contigo", dijo Jade en un tono sin emoción.

"Sí, bueno, no puedes simplemente secuestrarme en donde tu quieras", dijo Tori enojada.

"Tus piernas parecen moverse bastante bien por su cuenta", respondió Jade inteligentemente.

Después de pelear un poco más, Tori finalmente le puso un punto final.

"Jade, ¿qué quieres?"

"Bueno, he tratado de disculparme contigo toda la semana".

"No, ¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta", dijo Tori sarcásticamente.

Al ver un vistazo de dolor atravesar el rostro de Jade Tori se sintió mal.

"Lo sé. Lo siento, eso fue cruel". Suspirando, "Mira, Jade, me tengo que ir", dijo Tori tratando de escapar, pero su brazo derecho fue atrapado por Jade.

Tori se estremeció al toque de Jade, pero no por las razones que la gótica pensó. La reacción de Tori hirió a Jade más de lo que una bofetada lo podría hacer nunca; ella levanto las manos y retrocedió.

"Tori, por favor, mírame", dijo Jade quedamente.

Tori miro a la chica que la había estado volviendo loca los últimos dos años, pero que también sabía que la amaba con todo su corazón. Los sentimientos que tenía encerrados estaban empezando a ponerse inquietos una vez más, con su creador estando tan cerca. Tori sacudió la cabeza…

"No puedo hacer eso", dijo ella cargada de emoción, mientras rápidamente salía de la escuela, dejando una Jade West aturdida, una vez más.

Jade siguió a Tori, pero ella había desaparecido en la multitud.

"¡Maldición!", grito Jade mientras pasaba una mano enojada por su cabello y trataba de no llorar.

Ella río amargamente con la canción que empezó a reproducirse.

_Just nothin'  
will fix this  
I messed up and you just took off from here  
to where you know that we won't make up_

_Simplemente nada  
podría arreglar esto  
Yo lo arruine y tú sólo te fuiste de aquí  
a donde tú sabes que no podemos reconciliarnos._

[Se ve a una Jade limpiándose las lágrimas mientras conduce por la ciudad.]

_Just nothin'  
will fix this  
I messed up and you just took off from here  
to where you know that we won't make up_

_Simplemente nada  
podría arreglar esto  
Yo lo arruine y tú sólo te fuiste de aquí  
a donde tú sabes que no podemos reconciliarnos._

[Se ve a una Tori tratando de no pensar en cierto par de ojos azules y escuchando a su madre y a su hermana mientras ellas animadamente hablaban sobre su fiesta de graduación.]

_At your most beautiful  
God how I hate that you're so pretty now  
Honey your eyes have dried  
Will there be no more tears to waste on me,  
tears to waste on me_

_Cuando estás más hermosa  
Dios, como odio que estés tan linda ahora  
Cariño, tus ojos se han secado  
Ya no habrá más lágrimas para ser desperdiciadas en mi,  
lágrimas para desperdiciar en mí._

_Just nothin'  
will fix this  
I'm sorry, so damn sorry  
Apologies won't easily ease heartache_

_Simplemente nada  
podría arreglar esto  
Lo siento, estoy tan malditamente arrepentido  
Las disculpas no aliviaran tan fácilmente esta angustia _

[Jade está acostada en su auto en Cometa Cliff, mirando las estrellas; pensando en cierta chica de ojos cafés y todo el daño que le ha hecho a ella.]

'_La aleje demasiado_', pensó Jade.

_At your most beautiful  
God how I hate that you're so pretty now  
Honey your eyes have dried  
Will there be no more tears to waste on me,  
tears to waste on me_

_Cuando estás más hermosa  
Dios, como odio que estés tan linda ahora  
Cariño, tus ojos se han secado  
Ya no habrá más lágrimas para ser desperdiciadas en mi,  
lágrimas para desperdiciar en mí._

El día siguiente en la ceremonia de graduación, toda la pandilla estaba reunida y por un momento todo se sentía genial. La ceremonia fue larga, pero salió bien. La hermana mayor de Andre fue y lo grabo para su abuela. Andre dijo que ella estaría más segura en casa, alejada de todos los espeluznantes asientos… Claaaro. Tori y Andre dieron un discurso juntos y Cat y Robbie contaron una linda canción para su clase de graduados. Sus logros y el apoyo de sus familias tenían a toda la pandilla, incluso a Tori y a Jade, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Las fotos fueron tomadas, incluso una con sólo Tori y Jade; sólo porque las madres de ambas insistieron. Eso no fue incómodo ni nada. Sí, claro. Tori y Jade compartieron una última mirada, antes de que la pandilla tomara sus caminos separados para pasar el resto de la tarde con sus familias.

_At your most beautiful  
God how I hate that you're so pretty now  
Honey your eyes have dried  
Will there be no more tears to waste on me,  
tears to waste on me_

_Cuando estás más hermosa  
Dios, como odio que estés tan linda ahora  
Cariño, tus ojos se han secado  
Ya no habrá más lágrimas para ser desperdiciadas en mi,  
lágrimas para desperdiciar en mí._

Más tarde esa noche de sábado, Jade se sentó en su cama trabajando en su obra. La gótica había tenido mucho tiempo, entre los intentos fallidos de hablar con Tori, para concentrarse en su trabajo; que incluso trabajando en eso regresaba a la chica de ojos cafés. Jade nunca lo dijo, pero Tori le había dado la motivación que necesitaba para terminar la obra que estaba tan cercana a su corazón. La chica de cabello azabache fue a continuar escribiendo una escena cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Mientras se dirigía abajo, se preguntó quien querría realmente venir a la residencia West; especialmente en una noche de sábado. Jade abrió la puerta de la entrada y se encontró con una pelirroja saltarina y un canadiense en onda.

"¡Holaaaaaa!", dijo Cat, mientras saltaba arriba y abajo en sus botas Júpiter.

Todo lo que Jade pudo hacer fue mirar a Jade y compartir un sacudimiento de cabeza.

"Hey Jade", dijo Beck en onda mientras se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta.

"Oh, hola chicos. Pensé que estarían donde Tori ahora", dijo Jade tratando de no mostrar interés.

"Nosotros…" "¡Nosotros vinimos a recogerte!... Jeje", dijo Cat interrumpiendo a Beck mientras continuaba saltando.

"Sí, eso", estuvo de acuerdo Beck con una media sonrisa.

"Chicos, no sé…" "Oh, vamos", dijo Beck parado firmemente.

"Ella no me invito", dijo Jade.

"Sí, pero ella no te dijo que _no_ fueras", dijo Cat, obteniendo una ceja levantada de Beck y Jade.

"Sabes, quizá Cat tenga un punto. Tori no dijo que no fueras, así que vamos", dijo Beck cariñosamente.

"No", dijo Jade simplemente.

"Aww, popo", dijo Cat mientras saltaba lejos triste.

Beck pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiro.

"Mira Jade, si quieres a Tori, vas a tener que decírselo en algún momento o la vas a perder para siempre", dijo Beck en un tono sin emoción.

"Adiós Oliver", dijo Jade enojada mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Jade recargo su frente contra la puerta cerrada y dejo salir un respiro calmado. Ella lentamente fue arriba y se acostó en su cama. La chica de cabello azabache sólo miraba fijamente al techo, pensando en nada más que la única Tori Vega.

"Dios, ¿Cuándo me volví tan nena?"

Jade rápidamente se sentó y se encontró con una imagen de ella misma como en un espejo, sentada en una de las sillas del otro lado de la habitación.

"Hola, querida", dijo la otra Jade con un pequeño saludo de mano.

'_Ok, por fin me volví jodidamente loca_', pensó una Jade con los ojos abiertos.

"Ahora, no me jodas con tu miedo. Esto se supone que es uno de esos sueños de auto ayuda o algo así, pero viéndome ahora mismo no se por donde empezar. Tengo los asunto de papi, a nadie le agrado… oh espera, tenemos un ganador, pero al puro estilo de Jade West lo voy a hacer con rapidez. Y quizá por el bien también…", dijo la Jade del sueño, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en un ademán de estar pensando. "Esa pequeña perra me está ablandando", dijo volteando a ver a su otro yo.

"No la llames así", dijo Jade tensa.

"Oh, ¿te molesta?", preguntó la Jade del sueño fingiendo inocencia. "Pff, vamos. No es como si te fueras a casar con esa pequeña perr…"

La Jade del sueño fue interrumpida por la Jade real atravesando el cuarto y jalándola por la playera.

"Dije que no", dijo Jade en un tono amenazador, nariz con nariz consigo misma.

"¡¿Por qué siquiera te importa?!", preguntó la Jade del sueño.

"¡Porque la amo!", grito Jade.

"¡Ding, ding! No me digas Sherlock, y ¡¿qué mierda vas a hacer al respecto?!", grito la Jade del sueño en respuesta, dándole una mirada retadora.

La Jade real de pronto tuvo una media sonrisa de conocimiento en su rostro.

"Bueno, te tomo demasiado. Hombre, soy lenta. Ahora déjame ir", dijo la Jade del sueño.

La Jade real libero a la Jade del sueño.

"Gracias", dijo la Jade real.

"Bueno, no estabas escuchando a los demás. Nosotros los West somos buenos para eso. Ahora ve por ella… Ah, sí, y algo más…"

Ahora era la Jade del sueño quien tenía a la Jade real por la playera.

"_Nunca_ me toques", termino la Jade del sueño y luego soltó a la Jade real.

Jade se despertó y terminó cayendo de la cama, sobre el piso de madera.

"Aw… Hombre, puedo ser tan tosca a veces", dijo Jade mientras se levantaba del suelo.

'_Concéntrate West_', pensó Jade.

"Tengo que ir a esa fiesta", dijo la chica de cabello azabache mientras juntaba sus cosas con prisa antes de desaparecer hacia la cochera.

_So far, so far from now  
Honey you're so far, so far from I, from I_

_Tan lejos, tan lejos de este momento  
Cariño tú estás tan lejos, tan lejos de mi, de mi._

**…**

"¡Hey, Tori! ¡¿Por qué no vienes y saltas a la piscina con nosotros?!", gritó Jason desde el patio trasero.

Sikowitz le dijo a Tori y a la pandilla que su sobrino estaba de regreso en la ciudad de visita otra vez, así que naturalmente lo invitaron a la fiesta, que estaba llena de adolescentes emocionados.

"¡Sí Tori, ven! ¡Ah!", grito Cat mientras Jason la tomaba y la tiraba hacia la piscina.

"¡Oh, no, creo que voy a salir un rato chicos!", gritó Tori a ninguno en particular viendo como ellos ya habían dejado la puerta.

Todo lo que Tori pudo hacer fue sonreír mientras Sinjin, Andre y Robbie enseguida los siguieron usando sus barras de flotación como espadas. Momentos después, Beck y Trina entraron para encontrar a la más joven de las Vega sentada ella sola en el piano; con una lata de Wahoo Punch mientras miraba por al ventana.

"¡Por el amor de los brillos labiales!", dijo Trina mientras levantaba las manos exasperada. "Tú y tú pequeña (no) novia están sacándome de quicio", dijo Trina poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

"¡Trina!", dijo Tori dándole a Trina una mirada de 'cállate'.

"Oh, no te preocupes, se que ha estado pasando entre tú y Jade. Y lo creas o no, en serio estoy de acuerdo con Trina en esto", dijo Beck.

"Sí… ¡Hey!", dijo Trina, dándole a Beck una mirada acusadora; por lo cual recibió una sonrisa torcida y un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta. "Como sea… debemos hacer algo", termino Trina, con una sonrisa pícara tomando forma; mientras se dirigía hacia su hermana.

"Sí… se debe", dijo Beck, también reduciendo el espacio personal de Tori.

"¿Mm… chicos?", dijo Tori mientras se levantaba lentamente de la silla del piano. "¿Qué están haciendo? Se están acercando mucho, ¿no?", dijo Tori levantando las manos y retrocediendo lentamente.

"Sr. Oliver, ¿escoltaría amablemente a mi hermana a la piscina?", preguntó Trina dulcemente.

"¿Por qué la duda Señorita Vega?", dijo Beck mientras rápidamente agarraba a una Tori que gritaba y corría afuera hacia la piscina mientras era seguido por una Trina que reía.

"¡Hagan espacio!", grito Beck mientras se llevaba a Tori que luchaba en el borde de la piscina de los Vega. "¡Cuidado abajo!"

"¡Trina!... ¡Beck…Beck…Beck no!... ¡Ahh!", grito Tori cuando Beck brinco a la piscina; sumergiéndolos a ambos en el agua caliente.

Trina hizo lo mismo y se lanzó a sí misma a la piscina. Tori salió escupiendo agua y dándoles su mejor mirada de muerte a su hermana y a su amigo.

"Muy bien…", Tori se quito el cabello de la cara. "Así estamos", dijo la más joven de las Vega, usando todas sus fuerzas para enviar la mas grande de las olas de agua que pudo hacer directo hacia las caras de Beck y Trina.

Tori rió ante la reacción de Trina,

"¡Oh, esto significa la guerra!", dijo Trina incitando a empezar una ruda pelea de agua por toda la piscina de los Vega.

…

Jade se había estacionado al final de la cuadra y caminaba con determinación a la residencia de los Vega, sólo deteniéndose cuando se encontró frente a la puerta principal.

La chica de piel pálida dejo salir un resoplido de aire; "Puedes hacerlo Jade", dijo la gótica mientras tocaba el timbre y golpeaba la puerta.

La música fuerte que se sentía vibrar a través de la puerta la calmo de alguna manera mientras esperaba lo que le pareció como una eternidad para que abrieran. Finalmente alguien fue a la puerta, pero fue la última persona que Jade quería ver en ese momento o en cualquier momento a decir verdad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No fuiste invitada", dijo Trina mientras cruzaba los brazos recargada contra el marco de la puerta.

"Estoy consiente de eso y no estoy aquí para causar problemas, pero ahí algo que necesito hacer. ¿Puedo entrar por favor?", preguntó Jade amablemente.

'_Tú, muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti_', pensó Jade, dándose a sí misma una palmada mental en la espalda.

"De ninguna manera… Tori acaba de salir de cualquier mierda que le hallas echo y no te voy a dejar arrastrarla de nuevo a eso, así que porque no te pones en tu pequeño estado emo y te vas", dijo Trina.

'_Mm… Lo intente_'.

"Mira, me disculpo por lo que hice, pero necesito decirle algo a Tori y tu me lo estas impidiendo. Así que quita tu trasero sin talento de mi camino", dijo Jade, obteniendo una mueca de Trina.

Trina jadeó de indignación antes de volverse a dirigir a la gótica.

"Jódete Novia de Frankenstein. ¡Tengo más talento que tú!", dijo Trina consiguiendo cambiar el rostro de Jade.

"¡Lo que digas, psicópata!"

"Suficiente", dijo Holly mientras se ponía en medio de las dos chicas. "Trina, ¿nos permites?"

"Sí, lo que sea", dijo Trina, lanzándoles una última mirada asesina a Jade antes de dirigirse de nuevo al patio trasero.

Holly simplemente sacudió la cabeza y suspiro, y luego dirigió su atención a la chica de cabello azabache en la puerta.

"Hola Jade, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?", preguntó Holly, incluso aunque ella ya sabía por qué y por quién estaba parada la chica frente a ella.

"Hola Sra. Vega… Mire, sé que probablemente soy la última persona que usted quiere ver ahora mismo, pero de verdad necesito hablar con su hija… es importante", dijo Jade mirando a Holly a los ojos.

Holly pareció pensarlo por un segundo antes de simplemente asentir y sonreír.

"Entra Jade", dijo Holly haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la adolescente a la casa. "Hey chicos, ¿podrían salir por un momento?", dijo dirigiéndose a los otros adolescentes que estaban actualmente en su sala y cocina.

Todos los que fueron a la fiesta hicieron lo que les pidió; todos llenando la parte trasera mientras susurraban entre ellos sobre la presencia de cierta chica de cabello azabache en la fiesta.

"Espera aquí", dijo Holly mientras seguía a la multitud hacia el patio trasero.

Jade hizo lo que le dijeron, quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndose nerviosa, sólo levantando la mirada cuando escuchaba una de las puertas traseras abrirse.

"¿Cómo quedaron los pastelillos mamá…?", se fue callando Tori cuando se encontró cara a cara con la última persona que pensó que vería esa noche.

Tori se volteó a darle una mirada a su mamá, pero recibió una mirada maternal a cambio.

"Mira, es obvio que ustedes dos tienen algo en que trabajar aquí. Ahora, no vallan a romperle nada a la otra. ¡Que tengan una plática divertida chicas!", dijo Holly mientras rápidamente se dirigía afuera.

Ambas chicas no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreír ante las acciones de Holly.

"Tú mamá es genial", dijo Jade con una sonrisa torcida.

"Sí, lo es… Tú mamá tampoco es tan mala. ¿Como está, por cierto?", preguntó Tori con verdadero interés.

Tori se dirigió a el asiento del piano dónde había dejado su short y su sudadera de cierra. La chica de piel bronceada fue para poder quitarse la toalla e hizo contacto visual con la chica de piel pálida del otro lado de la habitación. Tori levanto su ceja, indicándole a Jade que se volteara para poder vestirse; pero ella, por supuesto, fue respondida por una mirada desafiante de la gótica. La sonrisa arrogante de Jade se le quito de la cara, cuando para su sorpresa Tori dejo caer la toalla, revelando su nuevo y caliente bikini rosa.

'_Oh por Dios…_', pensó Jade mientras su cerebro se apagaba.

Tori se puso su short y su sudadera, pero dejo su sudadera abierta; no es cómo si a la chica de cabello azabache del otro lado de la habitación le importara. Tori aclaro su garganta mientras se ponía frente a Jade; obteniendo su atención.

"Mm...", tosió, "Mm, ella está bien", dijo Jade, tratando de parecer despreocupada y que no estaba mirando el pecho de Tori.

"Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas son tu papá?", preguntó Tori mientras pasaba junto a Jade para sentarse en el sillón y fue pronto acompañada por la chica de cabello negro.

"Eh, mm… él se ha estado quedando en un hotel las últimas semanas… Creo que mis papás terminaron", dijo Jade sabiendo que las palabras la herían más de lo que dejaba ver.

Cualquier barrera que Tori había puesto entre ella y Jade su fue abajo, viendo la tristeza que nublaba los ojos azules en los que pensaba día y noche.

"Oh Jade, lo siento tanto", dijo Tori con cariño, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Jade gentilmente.

Jade se encogió de hombros una vez más, "La familia finalmente termino peleando. La cosas fueron dichas, mi papá se fue, y yo deje la casa molesta".

"Por eso estabas tan enojada ese día. Estabas herida", dijo Tori, poniendo junto el escenario que tomo lugar la mañana del lunes.

"Esa no es excusa por como te trate", dijo Jade con convicción.

Tori tomo las manos de la chica de piel pálida gentilmente y miro a sus ojos, "Te perdono Jade", dijo suavemente.

"¿En serio?", preguntó la chica gótica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Sí", respondió la mitad latina con una sonrisa; recibiendo una de Jade a cambio.

La verdad era que Tori ya había perdonado a Jade desde hace tiempo. Ella sólo pensó que no abordando a la chica sentada junto a ella le evitarían el dolor que tenía por ella; el típico cuento largo que no funciono, mientras Tori sentía todos los sentimientos que le llevo toda la semana enterrar volviendo de nuevo a la vida. Jade sintió las manos de Tori tensarse y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Estás a punto de hacerlo otra vez, ¿no es así?", pregunto Jade.

"¿Hacer qué?", preguntó Tori.

"Huir de mí", respondió Jade.

Suspirando y levantándose del sofá, "Jade, hay algo que necesito decirte…"

"No Tori, hay algo que yo necesito decirte a _ti_…", dijo Jade, también poniéndose de pie.

"No podemos ser amigas".

"Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?", pregunto Jade con los ojos abiertos.

"Porque… yo… yo tengo sentimientos por ti, eso no me permite ser sólo tu amiga", dijo Tori reteniendo las lágrimas.

"Quizá yo tenga sentimientos también", dijo Jade tomando una de las manos de Tori con la de ella.

Tori simplemente disfruto del contacto de Jade frotando la parte de arriba de su mano antes de suspirar una vez mas.

"Quizá, quizá no es suficiente", dijo la mitad latina mientras se soltaba de Jade y se giraba para irse.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Jade siguiendo a la chica de piel bronceada.

"¡Por que yo te amo Jade!", dijo Tori mientras se giraba bruscamente para encarar a Jade.

Viendo la mirada de asombro en el rostro de la otra chica, Tori quería llorar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, "Sé que nunca te sentirás igual", dijo Tori antes de salir el patio trasero.

'_Ella me ama…_', pensó una estupefacta Jade, con una sonrisa tonta formándose y toda la cosa; 'Mm, bueno, eso es genial y todo, pero quizá quieras ir por ella, porque ella acaba de irse lejos de ti… otra vez. _¿Qué?_', dijo Jade volviendo de su ensoñación. '_Oh, eso es todo_'.

"_Mira Jade, si quieres a Tori, vas a tener que decírselo en algún momento o la vas a perder para siempre_".

"…_si quieres, necesitas… amas a Tori, entonces vas a tener que mostrarle que tanto y dejárselo claro_".

'_Oh, voy a dejárselo muy claro_', pensó mientras seguía con determinación a la otra mitad de su alma.

"¡HEY VEGA!", gritó Jade, haciendo que Tori se parara en seco.

Jade camino directo a la chica bronceada y dijo, "Tú no sabes una maldita cosa de como me haces sentir…" tomando gentilmente a Tori de su expuesta cintura y juntando sus cuerpos, "… pero voy a cambiar eso ahora mismo".

Un intenso azul se encontró con un intenso café antes de que Jade se inclinara. Ojos cerrados, narices rozándose, labios separados a menos de un suspiro…

"Te amo Tori Vega", fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas antes de que los labios que esperaban finalmente se encontraran unos con otros.

El beso empezó suave y lento; pero después de esperar tanto tiempo por este momento, suave y lento rápido se convirtió en caliente y pesado. Las manos de Tori tomaron el rostro y cuello de Jade mientras Jade la sostenía firmemente de la cintura. Nada más importaba mientras exploraban la boca de la otra; manos acariciándose la una a la otra. Tori y Jade se separaron respirando pesadamente y sonriendo como locas. Nada o nadie más existía, bueno eso fue hasta que…

"¡Woow yeah, una vez más! Rob pásame mi teléfono para poder tomar unas fotos… mm, para documentar este hermoso momento", dijo Rex.

Eso finalmente abofeteo a las dos jovencitas y las sacó de su pequeño mundo mientras empezaban a volver a su ambiente que las rodeaba. Todo a su alrededor eran personas que fueron a al fiesta con la boca abierta. Era como si la fiesta la hubieran pausado, incluso la música se había detenido. Una Tori con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado se giro a saludar con la mano nerviosamente a la audiencia; mientras que a Jade le valía mierda cualquiera ahí después de probar los dulces labios de Tori.

"Mm, hola chicos", dijo Tori mientras hacía contacto visual con sus amigos en la piscina; incluyendo a su hermana bocona.

Quien como si estuviera en la fila dijo…

"¡POR FIN!", exclamo Trina, sorprendentemente provocando una ovación por parte de la pandilla y el resto de los que fueron a la fiesta.

Jade y Tori no podían dejar de sonreír mientras recibía elogios de todos a su alrededor. Ellas fueron rápidamente atrapadas en un abrazo grupal húmedo de Trina y sus amigos más cercanos.

"¡Yay! ¡Estamos tan felices por ustedes chicas!", dijo la siempre saltarina Cat Valentine.

"Totalmente". "Oh sí". "Eso es genial", agregaron Robbie, Andre y Rex.

"Esperen… chicos ¡¿ustedes sabían?!", preguntó Tori.

"¡¿Estás bromeando?! Hemos estado esperando ya un rato para que se succionaran las caras".

"¡Rex!" "Cuidado títere", dijeron Robbie y Jade.

Tori acarició la espalda de Jade con gentileza para detenerla de arrancar el brazo de cierto títere, de nuevo. La gótica furiosa volteo el rostro para encarar a su domadora, y fue atraída nuevamente por sus labios. Lo que se suponía iba a ser un corto y dulce beso estaba rápidamente en camino a convertirse en otra sesión de besuqueo, ignorando las llamadas de los gatos y ruidos de asco de sus amigos. Las chicas sólo se detuvieron cuando alguien aclaro su garganta ruidosamente junto a ellas; y ese alguien término siendo David Vega, quien acababa de llegar a casa de su turno en la comisaría, con Holly Vega parada junto a él.

"¡Mamá, papá!" ¡Sr. y Sra. Vega!", dijeron ambas chicas mientras se separaban rápidamente.

David tenía una expresión severa y se dio cuenta de cómo su hija tomaba la mano de la otra chica automáticamente, como para consolarla; y cómo la otra chica se paraba frente a su hija, como para protegerla de su 'ira paternal'. Él aún no lo demostraba aún, sólo queriendo molestar a las chicas un poco, pero David estaba sonriendo en su interior. Él estaba tan feliz de que su hija finalmente encontrara alguien decente que él pudiera ver que ella amara realmente y que la amara igual de intensamente como respuesta, y como padre, eso era todo lo que pudo alguna vez querer para sus dos hijas.

"Así que, ¿eres Jade, verdad?", pregunto David mientras le daba la mano a la chica.

"Sí, señor", respondió jade mientras aceptaba su saludo de mano nerviosamente pero asegurándose de sonar confiada y tener un agarre firme.

"Sólo recuerda que soy un policía", dijo David, obteniendo un último golpe inofensivo como respuesta; que fueron golpes de las tres mujeres Vega.

"¡Papá!" "Muy bien, eso es suficiente David", dijeron Tori, trina y Holly.

"¡¿Qué?!", dijo David, fingiendo inocencia; antes de voltear de nuevo a Jade y a su hija. "Cualquiera que pueda hacer sonreír a mi hija así está bien conmigo. Bienvenida a la familia", terminó David con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo a una Jade sorprendida.

Pronto se convirtió en un gran abrazo mientras las mujeres Vega y el resto de la pandilla se unían. Por primera vez en su vida Jade se sintió como si fuera parte de una familia real, y ella estaba más que feliz en ese momento. Después del abrazo grupal, todos les dieron sus felicitaciones a las chicas una vez más; incluso Beck, quien le aseguro a Tori miles de veces que él estaba totalmente a bordo del tren Jori y no podía estar más feliz por ellas. Todos pronto estaban de regreso en la fiesta y dejaron a la nueva pareja sola. Tori escucho un sollozo y vio a Jade limpiarse los ojos rápidamente.

"Oh por Dios Jade, ¿estás llorando?", preguntó Tori con una sonrisa.

"Pff, no", dijo la gótica actuando como una chica dura.

"Ajá, seguuuro", bromeó Tori.

"Dije que no le estaba. Así que déjalo Vega, o si no", dijo Jade consiguiendo que Tori cambiara su rostro.

"¿O si no qué?", dijo la mitad latina parada firmemente.

Tori lamió su labio y sin saberlo, sello su destino mientras Jade pronto reclamo dichos labios como suyos. El contacto se perdió rápidamente por dos globos de agua que fueron lanzados a ambas de ellas, golpeando ambas de sus cabezas.

"¡Diug!", grita una voz extrañamente similar a la de Trina Vega, pero cuando Tori y Jade dirigen sus miradas de muerte hacia la ofendida voz; se encuentran a ellas mismas con su llamados 'amigos' arrojándoles más globos de agua.

"¡Jaja! Ustedes son _tan_ graciosos… Los voy a matar", dijo la chica de cabello oscuro; preparándose para matar pero fue detenida una vez más por Tori.

"Jade…" "Pero ello…" "Lo sé. Lo tengo bebé", dijo la chica de piel bronceada; mientras jalaba la manguera del jardín de detrás de ella; complementada con la pistola de chorro adjunta. "Los amo chicos, pero van a caer", termino Tori antes de empezar a su hermana y sus amigos que huían.

La fiesta siguió a todo lo que da. Si alguien no hubiera conocido la historia entre Jade West y Tori Vega; ellos simplemente hubieran pensado que han sido una pareja por un par de años, mientras que el amor que compartía la una por la otra parecía irradiar de ellas en ondas. La fiesta termino alrededor de la una de la madrugada. Temprano para los graduados, pero tarde para el Sr. y la Sra. Vega; quienes sorprendentemente convivieron con los chicos toda la noche. La pandilla y unos otros de los que fueron a la fiesta ayudaron a limpiar; después de que todos intercambiaran cálidas despedidas mientras tomaban sus diferentes rumbos para la noche. Tori fue a tomar una ducha rápida mientras su novia la esperaba en la habitación.

'_Novia… jeje_', pensó una Tori Vega mareada mientras terminaba de bañarse y se iba a vestir.

Una vez que había terminado, Tori regresó a su habitación y encontró a su amor tocando lo que solía ser el antiguo de Andre, pero ahora nuevo suyo, teclado portátil que él felizmente le confió. Tori sólo miro a la chica que ella nunca pensó que la vería como algo más que "¡Vega!", la chica que amaba torturas. Pero ahora que la chica de piel bronceada lo pensaba, Jade si la molestaba más que mucho…mm, ¿podría haber sido eso una pista? Incluso si ella estaba aún sorprendida, Tori no se iba a poner a adivinar sobre eso…

"Hey", dijo Tori caminando hacia Jade, quien se sentó de cazuelita en la cama.

"Hey. Quieres…mm…"

Jade fue inmediatamente interrumpida cuando los labios de Tori se empezaron a mover sobre los suyos. Cualquier canción que estuviera tocando la había olvidado cuando la medio latina puso el teclado a un lado y aventó a Jade sobre su espalda; nunca rompiendo el sello entre sus labios calientes; mientras ella estaba arriba de la chica de cabello azabache. Jade estaba un poco aturdida por un segundo, no habiendo visto este lado de la chica arriba de ella; pero no se quejaba ni un poco; mientras tomaba el trasero de Tori y hacía que sus centros de juntaran. Ambas chicas dejaron salir gemidos profundos. Tori rompió el beso sólo para besar ahora el cuello de Jade, mientras sus manos hacían su camino hacia debajo de la playera de Jade.

'_Oh por Dios… esto se siente tan bien… "Solo recuerda que soy un policía"_'. Y ahí fue cuando el tiempo feliz en la cabeza de Jade se detuvo.

"Hey Tori…", dijo Jade, tratando de pensar con claridad.

"¿Hmm?", gimió la chica de piel bronceada mientras continuaba atacando el cuello de la chica gótica.

"Mm… Hey…", continuo Jade mientras tomaba el rostro de Tori para que la volviera a mirar a los ojos. "Yo quiero esto… tanto, bebé, créeme. Es sólo que toda tu familia está abajo y aunque suene divertido; no estoy realmente de humor para ser el conejillo de indias para la nueva pistola de electrochoques de tu papá.

Tori dejo salir un quejido de frustración mientras juntaba su frente con la de Jade. Ella no podía creer que se había olvidado totalmente de que sus padres y su ruidosa hermana aún estaban en la casa.

"Podemos ir a mi casa, si eso te parece bien", preguntó Jade, ralamente queriendo continuar su actividad previa, pero no queriendo presionar a Tori tampoco.

"¡Sí!", dijo Tori, sentándose impacientemente, "Pero espera, ¿Qué hay de tu mamá?"

"De echo ella me llamo cuando estabas bañándote y le dije que finalmente estamos juntas…"

"Espera, ¿tu mamá sabe sobre nosotras?", pregunto Tori con un poco de miedo.

"Sí, aparentemente todos sabía sobre nosotros, pero nosotras", dijo Jade haciendo que ella y Tori rieran. "Como sea, ella estaba súper emocionada por ello. En realidad no la había escuchado tan feliz en un tiempo. Y por extraño que sea mi mamá decidió que necesitaba un tiempo de convivencia de hermanas con mi tía, y no va estar de regreso hasta tarde el domin…", checó el tiempo en su teléfono, "…hoy, así que…", terminó Jade levantando sus cejas.

Las chicas compartieron sonrisas maliciosas antes de que Tori tomara a Jade rápidamente y empezara a sacar un poco de ropa, y otras cosas para pasar la noche y ponerlas dentro de su mochila deportiva de las chicas superpoderosas.

"Linda mochila", dijo Jade sonriendo mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

"Vaya, gracias", dijo Tori con el tono de voz que Jade suele usar para burlarse de ella.

Ellas se encontraban en el último escalón de arriba de las escaleras cuando Jade detuvo a Tori.

"¿Y qué si tus padre dicen que no?"

"Tengo dieciocho. Puedo hacer lo que quiera", dijo Tori en un tono de voz arrogante antes de añadir con menor confianza… "Plan de emergencia… corremos".

"El mejor. Plan. Del mundo", dijo Jade riendo ante la mirada asesina que Tori le dio.

Las chicas decidieron ser lo más fresco con el tema como fuera posible.

"Hola mamá y papá, voy a ir a casa de Jade", dijo Tori lo más normal que pudo, luego miro vacilante a sus padres en la cocina.

Ella y Jade se detuvieron en la puerta esperando por el resonante 'No' que era seguro que vendría. Holly y David reunión rápida donde hubo algunos asentimientos de cabeza y unas negaciones. Cuando llego el momento, incluso aunque aún veían a Tori como su bebé, ella técnicamente era un adulto y sabían que fue criada para ser una jovencita responsable e inteligente, así que Holly eventualmente volteo y con indiferencia respondió…

"Ok, sólo sean cuidadosas las dos", dijo Holly felizmente; David vio el panorama de la situación pero aún así sonrió.

¿Qué? El era todavía un papá, incluso aunque estuviera feliz por su niñita.

"¡¿Qué?!", dijo Trina con incredulidad desde el sillón.

Ella amaba a su hermana y todo, pero cuando ella estaba en la preparatoria nunca era tan sencillo. Y que si Tori se acababa de graduar.

"¡Los amo chicos, a ti también Trina! ¡Adiós!", dijo Tori mientras tomaba rápidamente la mano de Jade (quien sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para despedirse con la mano) y salió corriendo de la casa.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea mocosa", dijo Trina a sí misma mientras regresaba su vista a la televisión; pronto una sonrisa remplazo su ceño fruncido ya que en verdad estaba feliz por su hermanita.

…

Cuando Tori y Jade llegaron a su casa por mucho que Jade quería continuar lo que habían empezado en la habitación de Tori, ella realmente necesitaba limpiarse la fiesta de su cuerpo primero y el brillo de la fiesta de su cabello… No pregunten. Mientras Jade tomaba la ducha más rápida de la historia; Tori la esperaba en su habitación como una buena novia. Ella camino hacia el escritorio de Jade y su carpeta de 'Clouded Minds' estaba abierta en la pantalla de su computadora, sonriendo mientras se dirigía a ella y veía cuando empeño le había puesto Jade a la obra desde la última vez que ellas trabajaron en la obra juntas. Después de que leyó un poco del nuevo material, Tori se dio cuenta de unas velas en una mesa en la esquina a su derecha. Ella hizo su camino hacía las velas ordenadas y vio un encendedor negro brillante junto a ellas. Tori lo tomo y vio que había una viuda negra grabada en uno de los lados. Ella sólo sacudió la cabeza ante como era Jade. Abriéndolo y pendiéndolo observo la flama bailar y le dio una idea. Tori se encontraba pronto poniendo velas en toda la habitación y prendiéndolas con el 'mortal' encendedor. Después de que terminara su labor, fue a el PeraHome dock (N/T: Es una bocina ficticia para el PeraPhone, como el iHome para el iPhone; y dock pues es la entrada) de Jade; pero se sorprendió al ver algo que no había visto antes. Junto al PeraHome dock había un tocadiscos negro liso. Tori sonrió ampliamente recordando como amaba escuchar los discos de sus padres cuando era pequeña y aún ahora hasta estos días. La mitad latina deicidio fijarse en el disco que su 'novia'…jeje (Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en Cat)… había dejado en el tocadiscos. Tori cerró los ojos mientras la música suave llenaba el ambiente. Mientras se movía por la habitación, Tori vio una de las playeras de Jade de manga larga que ella amaba de la chica de cabello azabache.

'_Bueno, tú ya fuiste demasiado lejos_', pensó la chica de piel bronceada antes de quitarse toda la ropa y ponerse una de las playeras azules de Jade, dejando los tres botones de arriba abiertos.

Tori tomo un ligero perfume para el cuerpo de su mochila y se puso un poco aquí y allá. Ella se miro en el espejo de Jade de cuerpo completo en la pared y se paso las manos por el cabello despeinándolo. Tosiendo un poco después de ponerse demasiado spray para el aliento en la boca, ella tuvo suficiente tiempo para respirar profundo; cuando la puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse.

"Sabes _Tori_… la cosa más divertida me acaba de pasar. Alguien robo mi top y mi short mientras estaba en la duch-cha…", la voz de Jade se fue apagando cuando la vista más hermosa que había tenido le quito el aliento.

Jade se dio cuenta de la música reproduciéndose de fondo; la tenue luz de la lámpara de la esquina, acompañada con el cálido brillo de varias velas encendidas por toda la habitación; pero sus ojos se detuvieron solamente en la belleza frente a ella. Ambas chicas estaban tan nerviosas (de una buena manera); pero mantuvieron sus nervios bajo control mientras se movían lentamente para ponerse una frente a otra.

"Yo sólo…", Tori estaba a punto de explicar la elección de su atuendo cuando fue interrumpida. "Luces hermosa", dijo Jade mientras ponía su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Tori. "Estoy tan enamorada de ti", susurro la chica de cabello oscuro.

Tori no pudo hacer nada más que temblar ante la pasión detrás de las palabras de Jade.

"Oh Jade", dijo Tori antes de que sus labios se encontraran en un beso que las dejo viendo estrellas.

Las dos amantes jóvenes se separaron, respirando pesadamente. Tori deshizo el nudo en la bata de Jade y la abrió mientras sus manos se movían por su pálido estómago tenso. Sintió que Jade estaba temblando un poco por su cuenta, mientras ella se dirigía lentamente a su estómago, entre sus pechos, antes de quitar su bata de sus hombros. Dejándola caer al suelo, revelando sus hermosamente tonificado cuerpo. Jade le dio un beso suave en los labios a Tori antes de empezar a quitarle su blusa azul; revelando una dulce piel de caramelo, cada vez que iba más arriba. Tan sexy como Tori era en su parte superior, Jade necesitaba ver todo de ella. Cuando la parte de arriba toco el suelo, Tori le sonrió tímidamente a Jade, quien le sonrió de regreso. La chica de piel pálida puso sus brazos alrededor la cintura de su, a punto de ser amante y Tori puso los suyos alrededor del cuello de Jade, ambas gimiendo mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraban por primera vez. Jade beso el hombro izquierdo de Tori y luego la miro a los ojos.

"¿Estás segura de que estás lista para esto?", pregunto Jade.

"Más que nada en la vida… pero Jade… nunca he hecho esto ates", respondió Tori un poco espantada ante la reacción de Jade por ser su primera vez

La chica de cabello azabache estaba espantada, pero sólo porque no sentía que merecía tal honor. Como si la chica de ojos cafés pudiera leer sus pensamientos…

"Quiero que seas tú… si eso está bien", dijo Tori suavemente mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás del cuello de Jade.

Tomo todo el tiempo que necesito la chica de ojos azules para mantener la calma. Ella tomo el rostro de su compañera gentilmente en sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente, luego en su nariz, y finalmente sus ansiosos labios. Sus labios se desprendieron con un suave sonido, Jade tomo a Tori al estilo de recién casados antes de dirigirse a la cama.

_I've waited a hundred years,  
But I'd wait a million more for you.  
Nothin' prepared me for,  
What the privilege of being yours would do._

_He esperado cien años,  
Pero esperaría un millón más por ti.  
Nada me prepare para esto,  
Lo que significaría el privilegio de ser tuyo._

Jade recostó a Tori en la cama antes de ponerse gentilmente arriba de ella. Hubo un jadeo y un gemido cuando sus cuerpos su juntaron. Con sonrisas que coincidieron, Tori toma el rostro de Jade no siendo capaz de jamás obtener lo suficiente se sus deliciosos y rosados labios. La morena sorprendió a la gótica con su fuerza, cuando ella les dio la vuelta. Jade le dio una mirada inquisitiva jugando, con la cual obtuvo una sonrisa juguetona y un ligero sonrojo como respuesta. La expresión de timidez de Tori pronto se convirtió en una cazadora y la hermosa diosa bajo ella era su presa. Ella empezó besando el pecho de Jade y su estómago, y la sorpresa de la chica de cabello oscuro pronto se convirtió en placer, mientras unas manos y labios suaves empezaban recorrer su cuerpo.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_  
_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_  
_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_  
_I would have known what I was living for all along._  
_What I've been living for._

_Sí hubiera sentido tan solo la calidez con tu toque,_  
_Si hubiera solo visto como sonríes cuando te sonrojas,_  
_O como curvas tu labio cuando te concentras demasiado,_  
_Hubiera sabido por lo que estaba viviendo todo este tiempo._  
_Para lo que he vivido._

**Jade queriendo regresar el favor las regreso a su original posición, lanzando sobre su espalda a una Tori que reía. Pronto los gemidos sustituyeron las risas mientras Jade tomaba un poco del pezón café en su boca.**

_Your love is my turning page,_  
_Where only the sweetest words remain._  
_Every kiss is a cursive line,_  
_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_Tu amor es mi cambio de página,_  
_Donde solo las palabras más dulces permanecen._  
_Cada beso es un verso en cursiva,_  
_Cada toque es una frase redefinida._

Gemidos y jadeos llenaban el aire mientras que lenguas querían probar la piel caliente y las manos en descubrimiento encontraban sus caminos hacia sus centros adoloridos. Los dedos seguros de Jade entraron en los húmedos pliegues de Tori, mientras las uñas de la medio latina se enterraban en la piel de marfil de su espalda. Sus ojos llorosos del dolor de su barrera siendo rota finalmente, pero el dolor empezó a desvanecerse entre los susurros de palabras tranquilizadoras de Jade en su oído y su toque amoroso. Sentir los dedos de la chica de piel blanca empujando dentro de ella envió a Tori a un estado de placer que nunca había sentido antes y en el que no quería estar sola en ese viaje. Los dedos bronceados encontraron su camino entre los pliegues de terciopelo de la chica de piel pálida que estaba arriba de ella, mientras una vez más el intenso café se encontraba con el intenso azul. Los ojos de las dos amantes jóvenes se encontraron mientras ellas empujaban afuera y adentro una de la otra en el más hermoso ritmo. Los cuerpos quemándose se rozaban uno contra el otro, besos sensuales eran intercambiados, labios mordidos, respiraciones pesadas, gruñidos, gemidos… La mano libre de Tori tomo las sábanas de la cama mientras Jade se sostenía de la cabecera, mientras cada una sentía un poco del control que habían perdido. Las palabras de amor fueron dichas entre respiraciones entrecortadas antes de que las dos jovencitas llegaran con fuerza, diciendo el nombre de la otra en voz alta como par que todos escucharan.

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_  
_For nothin' makes me stronger than your fragile heart._  
_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_  
_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._  
_What I've been living for._

_Me rindo de lo que he sido por quien tú eres,_  
_Nada me hace más fuerte que tu frágil corazón._  
_Si hubiera sabido solamente como se siente ser tuyo,_  
_Bueno, hubiera sabido por lo que he estado viviendo todo este tiempo._  
_Para lo que he vivido._

Ambas chicas yacían en los brazos de la otra, viéndose en los ojos de la otra y preguntándose (y al mismo tiempo sin preguntarse) cómo habían terminado ahí. Ninguna de las chicas podía imaginar estar con alguien más.

"Te amo Tori Vega", dijo jade suavemente pero con seguridad mientras cepillaba una parte del cabello de Tori y lo ponía detrás de su oreja derecha.

"Y yo te amo a _ti_ Jade West", dijo Tori como respuesta igual de segura; riendo cuando Jade mordió el dodo que estaba usando para trazar su rostro.

"¿Te crees que puedes controlarme Vega?", preguntó Jade con su media sonrisa arrogante y su ceja alzada de marca registrada.

Tori simplemente levanto su propia ceja perfectamente arqueada, empujo a la gótica sobre su espalda y se sentó a horcadas sobre su cintura.

"Yo creo que la verdadera pregunta es… ¿puedes _tú_ controlarme a _mí_… West?", preguntó Tori con una mirada que decía 'Voy a destruirte', que dejo a la chica de piel pálida encendida más allá de sus creencias y un poco asustada también, pero Jade (siempre la jugadora de póquer) no rompió su propia fachada de chica dura.

Tori y Jade, ambas estaban agarrándole gusto de este nuevo lado de ellas.

"Oh, creo que acepto el desafío", dijo Jade, tomando a Tori de la cadera.

Tori se inclino rápido pero le dio un beso sensual a Jade en los labios.

"Pruébalo", susurro contra los labios rosas de la chica de piel pálida.

'_Sí señora_', pensó Jade mientras desaparecía la corta distancia entre ellas y una vez más sus lenguas se encontraron en una acalorada batalla.

Mientras las dos jóvenes amantes se atrapaban una en la otra vez, ninguna de ellas sabía que les depararía el fututo, pero estaban listas para enfrentar lo que sea con la que sostenía sus corazones.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_  
_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._  
_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._  
_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

_A pesar de que estamos atados a la historia que tenemos que decir,_  
_Cuando te vi, bueno, supe que lo dijimos bien._  
_Con un susurro, domaremos los mares feroces._  
_Como una poniendo reinos a sus pies._

…

6 años después…

"Seis años", se dice la chica de ahora 24 años, Jade West, mientras se sienta en su Camaro en el camino.

Seis años son exactamente lo que ella y el amor de su vida, Tori Vega, han estado juntas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace siete años, que ella y Tori estaría locamente enamoradas, ella probablemente le hubiera causado un severo trauma físico y emocional.

"Pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año":

Uno puede caer enamorado de la persona que decía no podía soportar. Eso fue justo lo que paso con Tori y Jade, y no han mirado atrás desde entonces.

_'Y no vamos a hacerlo'_, piensa Jade mientras cierra de golpe la caja pequeña que tenía en su mano derecha.

* * *

**N/A: Y ya sabemos lo que pasa después, y si no lo saben, sólo tienen que leer el resto de la serie. ^_^ En orden cronológico las historias irían 'Un año para recordar', 'Veo el resto de mi vida contigo', y luego 'Esta noche encantadora'. :) Mis agradecimientos para todos aquellos quienes se han mantenido leyendo las historias y a todos aquellos que ahora las están leyendo. Quien hubiera sabido que un pequeño oneshot se iba a convertir en una serie de tres partes. :D Las canciones usadas en este capítulo fueron; "At Your Most Beautiful" de Last Days of April y "Turning Page" de Sleeping at Last. Ambas canciones son asombrosas y no es broma, pero esto es sólo el tiempo que me ha tomado tomar esta historia de mi cabeza y ponerla en la computadora. No tenía idea de que iban a usar "Turning Page" para la escena de amor de Amanecer parte 1, antes tuve la idea de usarla para esta historia. Lo sé… es ridículo. No me juzguen. Jaja. : D Le doy un asentimiento a la escena de amanecer. Si han visto Amanecer parte 1 (o uno de sus miles de trailers) sabrán a lo que me refiero. Si no son fanáticos de Crepúsculo sólo piensen en Jori con la letra de la canción y verán que es perfecta para ellas. : D Como sea… Gracias otra vez chicos por leer y los reviews, en verdad lo aprecio, es ridículamente mucho. Hasta la próxima vez ¡Jori xsiempre! : D**

**También, ya encontré un sitio donde postear la historia Elitoria (Vic/Liz) que escribí y la había subido aquí, pero fue borrada. La historia se llama 'Everything Will Change' y pueden encontrarla en mi perfil de Archieve of Our Own, en el cual postee un vínculo en mi perfil de FF . net. Si van y lo checan y les gusta, no sean tímidos y dejen un comentario. Gracias. : )**

* * *

**Aquí estamos más de 30,000 palabras después (contando las tres historias) y pues ¡Por fin! ****\o/! **He acabado de traducir este capítulo que se llevo casi una tercera parte de las 30,000 Pero igual estoy triste, esta historia me gusta mucho, y pues me tome más tiempo del que tenía planeado traduciendo, pero creo que no tome en cuenta que este capítulo serían más20 páginas de Word :P, MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS, a todos los que leyeron aunque sea un capítulo la historia, y más todavía a los que la vienen leyendo desde 'Veo el Resto de mi vida Contigo', no es ni mi historia pero igual muchas gracias, se siente bien, y pues pfff, encontré otra historia muy bonita que me gustaría traducir, pero esos capítulos son inmensos (como este) y pues cuando lleve trabajo adelantado la voy a empezar a subir, mientras me dedicare a desfrutar de mis vacaciones, porque quiero conseguir un trabajo y en mis ratos libre, leeré, traduciré y estoy empezando con el anime de nuevo, que fue una de las razones porque casi me tomo un mes, encontré la serie de anime más bonita que he visto después de que encontré One Piece 3, bueno eso no creo que les interese, muchas gracias de nuevo, a todas y todos, y pues iba a hacer una lista de los que han dejado reviews y han añadido a favoritos o la ha seguido pero ...mmm... esperen *debate interno*... nee, la voy a hacer, igual ya llevo horas traduciendo, unos minutos más que este en el PC no le hacen daño a nadie. 

**Gracias a Minecrades, JORI4EVER, Eclair Rozen,vanip0211, Mas alla de la realidad, luzefragilistico, Dago weasley-potter, Alejandra Ocampo, silverke, LavigneMyInspiration, Vnat07.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo, nos leemos en otra historia, si me tardo, si tienen una historia Jori sepan que los estoy leyendo, sobre todo ahora, apenas llevo dos semanas de vacaciones (a medias, porque vamoa que a boletas, revisiones, etc., etc., etc.) y ya leí todas (Terminadas y en Progreso), aunque luego no dejo review :P**

**Stargaze29 les agradecer por leer su historia y pues si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**

**Felices vacaciones, o preverano, o lo que sea, sean felices =D**


End file.
